Raven and Red x The Beginning Of A New Friendship
by lyann225
Summary: This is about Raven and Red x. Red x starts getting feelings for Raven and does something about it and he starts by starting a friendship that will develop into something more their is some action of Red x and Raven but not a lot there will be more romance between them in my other chapters coming soon. r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Beggining Of ANew Friendship

It was a normal peacful day in the Titan Tower. Everyone was still sound asleep. That is until a certain sourceress woke up from a ringing in her room. The alarm clock was going off, Raven moaned, and turned to see the clock reading 6:30 A.M. Raven always liked to get up before everyone else because it was paceful when it was just her, she quickly pulled the blankets off of her getting up she walked to her closet and pulled out her leotard, cloak, and belt. She walked in her restroom and turned on her shower she got undressed, and stepped in. The hot water felt good on her pail, gray skin she washed her hair, and body then got out, she got her black towel and dried herself off. She put on her uniform then looked in her mirror and whiped away the foggy glass, and brushed her teeth Raven put on a little bit of mascara that made her violet eyes, and hair pop! Raven really wasn't the type to where a lot of makeup but "A little mascara never killed anybody." she thought. She put on her blue, ankle boots and walked to the kitchen opening a cabinet she took out a tea packet, and put a kettle on the just stood there until the whisteling wen't off, and she got a mug, poured hot water in it, and placed her tea packet in it. Raven walked to the couch then suddenly a dark portal opened infront of her she levitated a book from her room through the portal and into her hand. The book was titled " Poetry by Edgar Allan Poe" she sat down and started reading after reading about 3 of his poems she heard footsteps, she looked to the clock and it was 7:52 A.M. Raven knew it was Robin he usually wakes up at this time. She heard the sliding doors open and Robin walked in saying " Hey Raven how did you sleep?" his voice was caring. Still reading her book the sourceress said "Fine." in an emotionless voice, after Robin woke it wasn't long before the rest of the team started waking up. First came StarFire she came to the living room so joyful, and full of light saying " Hello fellow teamates did you both sleep the oh kay?" Both Robin, and Raven said " Yes" at the same time, Then came Cyborg, and Beastboy they walked in stretching, and yawning. Cyborg said what sounded like a " GoodMorning Ya'll." But no on was sure because he said it while yawning, Beatboy quickly said " Oh! I will make breakfast tofu eggs here I come!" " Oh no! I am not letting you feed us that slop you call food!" Cyborg yelled. While they went to the kitchen argueing Raven couldnt take it anymore and floated back to her room, she went to her restroom, got a brush, and brushed her violet hair. Raven had let her hair grow a little longer then usual now it was a little bit past her shoulders she sat on her bed, and meditated until it was time to eat breakfast. She walked to the kitchen with her hood up, and sat at the table a hot plate with eggs,bacon, and french toast was on her plate she finished her bacon, and most of her eggs but not her french toast as soon as she was going to take a bite"Ding, Ding, Ding" the alarm went off they all ran to the screen and Robin said " Its Adonis, Titans Go!"

Ravens POV

We got to Adonis's location in about 10 minutes he wasn't really hiding he was just in the city destroying things, stealing, having...well I guess for him "Fun." When we were there Robin quickly shouted " Your going down Adonis!" Robin always says things like that before we fight someone I find it dumb. Adonis looked at Robin and said " Bring it on boy wonder." That made Robin angry he always gets mad when any of us call him that I call him it occasionally when he gets me mad which is actually quite often now I dont know why though? Robin ran towards Adonis pulling out his bow staff, and started hitting Adonis, but it did nothing to Adonis I mean obviously it wouldnt I dont know why Robin thought a would hes fighting a metal machine he was to strong for Robins silly staff. After Robin got hit to a wall I was worried and the rest of us attacked.

Narrarators POV

Near the fight their was a small cafe it also was Ravens favorite cafe, and place to hang out. Inside sat a guy he was in a booth drinking coffee he was about 6 feet tall, he had light skin with spikey, dark brown hair that almost looked black his hair wasn't as spikey as Robins though, his hair also had a reddish tone to it. He had golden brown eyes, and a lip piercing. The guy was about 18 wearing a red v-neck, black jacket, black jeans, and black shoes he was sitting there thinking about his next heist because he was none other than Red x. While he was in thought another man stood up and said "Look! Out there its the Teen Titans!" Everyone then stood up including Red X a group of people ran out of the cafe to watch the Teen Titans in action some of the crowd ran away but most stayed including Red x.

Ravens POV

I looked at my unconsious teamates, then chanted " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I wrapped my black magic around all the street poles and sent them at Adonis. He punched most of them out of the way, but one got him, and knocked him down I felt victorious and flew down toward him and said "Give up Adonis you've lost." and in an instant Adonis got the pole from the ground and swung knocking me into the crowd. I landed on some guy with a lip piercing, and when I noticed how close we were to eachothers faces i blushed, then he gave me a little smirk and I realized my hood had fallen down I quickly got off the guy and said " Sorry." But before anything else happened I felt a big tug on my cloak and I got pulled in the air, and slammed on the street Adonis sat on top of me pinning my arms above my head putting all his weight on me. I didn't have super strength like StarFire so I couldnt move Adonis leaned in and said " Aw come on Raven lets go to a motel, and have some fun." in a very creepy voice. I smilled and said " Not even in your dreams!" Then I levitated a pole and swung it right in his revealed face knocking him off of me and near the crown of people I wrapped the pole around his body using my magic. I decided to have a little fun and leaned in close to him, and said " Come on Adonis lets be honest you wouldnt be able to handle me not in real life, and not even in your dreams I would brake you like the twig you really are."After I said that Adonis got really mad I felt all his emotions, but then I suddenly felt an emotion of desire except it wasn't coming from Adonis it was coming from someone in the crowd I couldnt make out who there were to many emotions for me to concentrate on that one, then I heard Robins voice say " Good job Raven!" and soon the cops were here they took Adonis so I teleported back to my room. I sat there on my bed I couldnt believe it, it was still on my mind I could still fel that strong emotion someone desired me. " But why, and who?" I though to myself then I said aloud " I will find out."

Red x POV

" How could I desire her?" She is my enemy, a titan! I had to get out of the crowd I came back to my penthouse when the fight was over I knew Raven had felt my emotion of desire because it was so strong. " Red x get yourself together, Jason get yourslef togehter your a villian...Oh who am I kidding when Raven fell on me I liked it, when I looked into her big violet eyes I saw comfort, I even saw her whole face for the first time he is beautiful! And what she said to Adonis about how she would "Brake him" and how "He couldnt handle her" that just made me desire her more.

Narrarators POV

Red x knew he was interested in Raven. He even accepted that he desired her and what Red x wants Red x gets. That day Red x thought of a plan to get Raven to like him. Back at the Titans Tower the Titans were exhausted and hungry because they didnt get to finish their breakfast, but it was already around 1:00 P.M. So they decided to go out for pizza even Raven agreed normally she would stay home but since she was starving she went. The titans got to their favorite pizza place and sat at a table outside they each ordered their own type of pizza Robin ordered a regular peporoni, Cyborg orderd an All Meat Extreme, Beastboy orderd a tofu pizza, Raven orderd a peperoni with black olives, and StarFire orderd a peperoni with pickles, mint frosting, penut butter, and tofu. StarFire had an unusual apetite but her friends excepted it...mostly. Their pizza didnt take long thier waitor brought their pizza in about 10 minutes, and they each started eating. Raven seemed a little down though Robin noticed and said " Hey Raven you okay?" Raven just said "Fine" in a slightly irritated voice. Robin knew he should stop talking everyone knew when Raven was irritated and didnt want to talk then you should stop talking to her all excepy Beastboy. The green changeling said " Hey Rae are you upset because of the fight with Adonis, cus you totally kicked his butt." Raven looked up from her pizza and said " No im fine." in an even more irritated voice, but still Beastboy kept asking questions "Come on Rae obviously somethings wrong just tell us." Everyone held their breath and waited for Ravens response Raven looked at Beastboy and yelled " Beastboy I said im fine now shut up before I bannish you to another dimmension!" Beastboy was about to say something when Cyborg put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head, Beastboy then took another bite of his pizza. After the Titans were finished eating they all walked to the T- car except for Raven she stood still and said " Im just going to teleport." and with that last word she vanished in a pool of black magic. Raven appeared in the middle of her room she grabbed a book from her shelf and sat on her bed and started reading, but she couldnt get what beastboy said out of her head. He was right she was upset even a little sad, wait no not a little she was crushed, but not because of what Adonis did it was because of who he reminded her of he reminded her of Malchior the evil dragon who tricked her, and broke her heart. Adonis just wanted to get something from Raven, then he would probably drop her, and that reminded her of Malchior it brought back the memories, the betrayal, heartbrake, and the anger Raven just sat on her bed remembering something she tried so hard to forget. Raven soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door she opened the door to a crack and saw her whol team standing there. She walked out and said " Uh guys why are you all infront of my room?" Robin spoke" We just came to check on you" then StarFir spoke " Yes dear friend Raven we are most concerned about you!" Starfire was really worried. " Look I appreciate that you guys care but just stop asking me, and leave me alone then I will be okay." As soon as she said that Beastboy said" Come on Raven we are trying why cant you!" Everyone once again held their breath Raven shot Beastboy a death glare" I never asked you guys to try, but what I did ask was to leave me alone!" It was very tense in the room now. " Whatever Raven! you know it would be a lot easier if you were like us and not so freakinf creeepy!" Everyone excepy BB, and Raven gasped. Beastboy felt sorry, and regreted saying it. " Rae I-" BB was cut off my Raven holding her haned up " No Beastboy your not. You ment what you said so dont try to apologize." Raven then slammed her room door. " Yo BB! whats a matter with you?" Cyborg said, "Yes friend Beastboy why would you say such unkind words to friend Raven?" came Starfires voice. Robin just stood there with his arms crossed giving BB the " You need to learn to keep your mouth shut." stare." I didnt I just meant that uh look I tried to apologize! " they all just stared at him. Raven turned her back to the door and hugged her book , and shut her eyes tight and said " Im not creepy im just different why cany anyone understand that?" Then a voice came out through the shadows a metalic familiar voice it said "Aw whats wrong sunshine?" he said it in a annoying tone. Raven looked up into the corner of her room and saw a dark figure, and when it came out of the shadows she saw it was Red x. Raven dropped her book, and got into a fighting stance. " Red x? why are you her, why are you in my room!?" Raven was infuriated no one was allowed in her room without permission and he did not have it. Red x put his hands up in surrender and let out a chuckle then said " Woah! Calm down Sunshine just popped in to pay a visit to my favorite Titan." Red x always had a cocky, annoying tone to his voice and Raven hated it she then got out of her stance and sighed she bent down and picked up her book " Please x just go I am not in the mood to deal with you." Red x noticed a sadness in her voice and he and he decided to stop being an ass. So he walked a little closer to her and said " Whats wrong?" Raven was surprised his tone changed to caring, and serious she then walked to her book shelf and put her book away and turned to Red x " Look x im not about to spill my guts to a villian so he can use it against me, or tell other villians." she sat on her bed. Red x walked and sat next to her " Im not going to do any of that I promise." Raven knew he was telling the truth and decided just to tell him she did want to tell someone she took a breath and said " Okay... im probably going to regret this" then she began her story. " It all started about 2 months ago I was I guess you could say depressed, and alone no one could understand me until one day I found this book and inside was a man named Malchior he was trapped inside the books pages we started talking, and we shared things deep things Itold him all my secrets, I cried infront of him and he did the same. After about a week I started to realize i was falling in love with him, and one night he gave me a paper rose and that was when I truely knew I was in love with him so i told him, and he said he loved me too. I told him I would free him from thr book so he started teaching me magic, well more magic he was a powerfull wizard after learning all he knew i was able to brake the spell and I set him free, but when I did he wasnt the man I loved he didnt have his light blue eyes, or long white hair he was an evil dragon he used me to free him I eventualy trapped him back in the book but I was"...she took a breath "Broken my heart was torn in half I felt betrayed, angry, sad,crushed I pretty much fely every pain out ther, but after he was trapped in the book again it got worse. He would talk all night keeping me up for days. He would say I was pathetic, and worthless that no one would ever love me" But one day he just stopped I was finally in an okay place but when I fought Adonis he reminded me of Malchior because Adonis just wanted to get something from me and probably drop me, and now my friends keep bugging me asking me what wrong but I dont like to share my feelings, and to top it all off they wished I was like them...well atleast Beastboy does they want me to be happy all the time, and not creepy, but they dont understand I cant express my emotions its part of my powers I must conceal, and keep my emotions under control at all times." Raven was finally finished and Red x didnt know what to say she he grabbed her hands and just spoke " Im sorry that guy did that t you, Im sorry you hurt, Im sorry your friends dont understand you, and Im sorry you feel so alone, but maybe you dont have to be." Raven was confused. " What do you mean?" " Well sunshine maybe we could be friends or I could be a guuy you talk to when you need to." Raven couldnt believe what he just said the famous, tough Red x wants her to express her feelings. " X are you serious? I mean you are a villian Im a hero how would-" Red x cut her off by saying " Listen Sunshine I might be a villian, but I am not a bad guy we could just try it." Raven looked down and saw he was still holding her hands she blushed, and pulled them away then stared into Red x's mask "Alright x but dont think this means I will go easy on you in fights." Red x laughed " I wouldnt have it any other way Sunshine." Raven gave a slight smile. " I should go." Red x walked to her window then Raven said " Wait! why are you doing this?" X turned to her and said " Because I understand." and like that he disappeared.

The next day Raven woke up a little later then usual she slpet longer since she was up last night talking to Red x. Raven walked to the kitchen for som herbal tea she put the kettle on the stove, then went in the cabinet for a mug when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked over and there was Robin " Can I help you?" Raven said in an annoyed voice. " No, its just its alreadt 12 in the afternoon." Raven got her mug out of the cabinet

"So?"

"So your usually up earlier... a lot earlier."

Raven was really irritated now.

" I just didnt get to sleep at the time I wanted thats it."

Robin seemed suspicious he should Raven wasnt telling the whole truth but half was okay with her.

" Are you sure thats it Raven?" Robin asked in a more suspicious tone.

" Yes Robin thats it." She said in a calm voice.

Raven turned her back to Robin and poured her hot water in her mug and put the tea packet in it. Raven had a smile on her face because she knew that was not it, not at all there was much, much more to tell about why she didnt sleep. And it had something to do with a certain villian.

Thanks for reading its my very first. I will be doing more chapters on this leave comments on and share your thoughts thank you.


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter 2 : Kidnapped

Narrator's POV

Its been a whole week since Raven, and Red x's little meeting and Raven hasn't seen him even though things aren't really as bad as they were. The Titans have been having a rough week they battles Plasmus, Dr. Light, Johnny Rancid, and Cinderblock all in 7 days. They knew they were heroes and were always working having to be on alert but come on a day of rest wouldn't hurt. All the Titans were in their rooms sleeping, and icing their muscles. Beastboy has been thinking about where he, and Raven stand on their " Friendship" sure in the battle field they put everything aside but when they were home Raven didn't talk, look, or even acknowledge Beastboy and he felt bad so he decided to try and make things right. So he walked to Ravens door and when he go there he took a deep breath and knocked.

Ravens POV

I was in my room meditating when I heard a knock at my door. I walked to my door, and when I opened it I was shocked to see Beastboy. I really was trying to just stay as far away from him as i could but who was i kidding we live together. He looked a little nervous, and scared I could tell he wanted to say something, but couldnt make to words come out of his mouth so I decided to say something.

Narrator's POV

Raven opened her door and stepped out

" Uh hey Beastboy whats up?" Beastboy took a big gulp.

" Uh...hey Rae... I uh was just you know wondering if were okay?"

"Listen Beastboy as teammates we are fine we shouldn't let personal problems get in the way of our work."

" Oh good beca-" Raven cut him off.

"Wait you didn't let me finish as teammates we are okay but as in friends I don't know where we stand I'd say we are more of acquaintances if anything."Beastboy was speechless.

"But Rae its been a week can't you forgive me, I already said I was sorry."

" Yes Beastboy you did and I have accepted your apology I know you're sorry, but you're only sorry you said it what you said you meant and thats fine thats how you see me."

"But Raven thats not how I see you!" Raven gave him a look that said.

" Dont lie to me I know it is." So then he said

" Okay maybe I do think you are creepy, but I also see your intelligence, Kindness, Your-"

"BB thats nice and I thank you for saying that but you wish i was like you, and you always will and that is the reason we will truly never be friends."

And with that last word Raven walked in her room leaving Beastboy starstruck she slammed her door, and went back to meditating.

Red X POV

I was at the old, abandoned metal factory right where the note said to be. Usually I wouldn't have come but considering the note mentioned something about money I was forced by the law of thievery to come. I was just sitting on the roof waiting for the anonymous man to show up I was there for about an hour then decided to leave, so I got up and started walking to the door. But then I heard a voice say

" I'm glad you're taking my offer."

The voice sounded familiar when I turned around i saw a tall figure with a metal, armored suit, and a black and orange mask it was slade.

" Slade I should have known it was you."

" Hello Red x long time no see."

"Not long enough." I said with hate in my voice.

"Awe now, now X why so grumpy, you're not so mad because of that little fuss that happened are you?" Slade sounded like he was having which he was.

" Little fuss? You tried to turn me into ash just so you wouldn't have to pay back your little dept!"

" Oh X I thought we would have moved passed that I have."

" What do you want slade besides my fist in your face which is what you risking calling me here." I clenched my fists.

" Now Red can't I just pay my favorite partner a visit?"

"No you can't, and were not partners."

" Okay. Fine i wanted to ask you for a favor."

" Ha! you must be stupider than you look if you think that I would ev-" I was cut off.

" Oh X I know you're going to do this for me, would you like to know why?" I just nodded my head.

"Because if you do it for me then I will give you the Emerald Jewel of the Egyptian Eye."

The Emerald Eye that is one of the most valuable object in the who world! I couldnt believe it was kidnapping Raven worth it? I mean I tried starting a friendship with her because i wanted her to like me and now I'm considering kidnapping her, and giving her to Slade. No! I am Red x the most amazing thief, and I will not let some weird girl get in the way of me possessing the Emerald Eye no matter how beautiful she is.

"I'll do it." I said with confidence, but deep inside i knew this was going to be hard.

Narrator's POV

While a plan was being made to kidnap Raven the young, sorceress was unaware of anything, and was peacefully meditating in her room. It was already 5:30 P.M. and so far no crime to fight which was alright for her. The rest of the team was in the living room relaxing, and hanging out

" Yo BB have you patched things up with Rae yet?" Cyborg said while biting into a chicken leg.

"Ha uh well you see...I told her I was sorry, and stuff. But she still hasn't totally forgiven me."

"See thats what you get for being a dumbass." BB looked at Cyborg with a blank look.

" Wow thanks Cy." Cy just nodded to Beastboy, and ate the rest of his chicken.

Ravens POV

I was meditating for about an hour and felt good. I wasn't as sore as the rest of my team thanks to my healing, but I was still tired so I decided to get comfortable, and take a nap. I got out a pair of black sweat pants, and a black sweat shirt I took off my cloak, belt, and shoes then slipped into my bed it felt so good I closed my eyes and started to relax until " Ring, Ring, Ring!" The alarm went off "Of course I have nothing but bad luck!" I got up threw off my comfortable clothes, and put on the rest of my uniform we ran into the T-car, and drove to the city it was Red x and I didn't know what to expect it took us 10 minutes to get to the Jewel museum, and when we got there x was just waiting for us. Robin gave an angry snarl and said

" X! Titans Go!"

Narrator's POV

The titans attacked Red X Robin being first. Robin ran swinging his bow staff at X left, and right Red X dodged the hits, and took the staff from Robin, then hit him in the stomach knocking him down. Robin threw 2 discs at x which x hit with his bow staff sending them back at Robin, and blowing up tossing Robin into a building, and knocking him out.

"Oh Chuckles when are you going to learn."

Red x looked up to see starfire sending starbolts at him he quickly jumped behind a car, and look at the side mirror to see starfire. Red x jumped out and threw an X at starfire that wrapped around her, and sent her flying against a wall she just stuck to it. Next was Beastboy he changed into a Gorilla, and started sending cars at Red x Beastboy was always an easy one for x to get so he just dodged the cars, and shot out an X the turned into goo and stuck Beastboy to the floor. Beast boy tried, and tried, but couldn't get out of the goo.

" AW! Dude this is so going to mess up my hair!"

" Dont worry kid your hair was never that good anyway." Beastboy just tried to escape.

Red x was hit with a big sonic blast he flew into a car, and when he looked up he saw Cyborg dancing and screaming " Boo Yaa!" Red x just smiled and teleported behind him then stuck a big X on his back that cause Cyborgs systems to shut down he fell down on the floor. Red x looked around seeing he defeated most of the Teen Titans his plan was working next was just to get Raven he looked up to see Raven flying in the air she wrapped cars in her black magic and sent them flying at Red x he dodged them then said

" Aw come on Sunshine you're not even going to try!"

He saw that made Raven mad, and ran into a building with Raven following they soon got to the roof and were a few feet apart

" Well were finally alone how nice wouldn't you say Sunshine?" Raven stared at him.

"No." Raven said sending a door wrapped in black magic at him.

Red x jumped over it, and behind Raven pinning her arm up against her back.

"Come on Sunshine I thought we were friends."

" We aren't Friends we are enemies." Raven got out of the arm hold and swung at X.

But he was to fast, and caught her arm they were now looking into eachothers eyes Red x started feeling a little bad, but he pushed those feelings aside, and pulled out a needle, and stuck it in Ravens neck, Ravens eyes went wide then closed as she fell to the ground Red x caught her she was now in his arms he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, and whispered

" I'm sorry Sunshine."

Red x POV

I was holding her in my arms the girl I wanted so bad to like me, and now look at me kidnapping her to give to some creep. Buts its worth it the Egyptian Eye is the most valuable object out there and I want it. I stood up still holding Raven and looked to the ground the titans were still occupied so I pressed a button on my belt, and we teleported to my penthouse right outside of Jump City. We appeared in the middle of my living room Raven was still out, and she would be for about the next 2 hours or so, but when she finally woke up it would be chaos. I took her to a guest bedroom and put these gray cuffs on her that would prevent her from using her powers I chained them to the wall so she could get up and move around but only to a limit. Then I put her on the bed and walked out " I really hate this."

Back At The Tower

" Dammit we lost her!" Robin yelled punching the computer.

"Yo Rob calm down we are going to find her!" Cyborg said putting his hand on Robins just looked at Cyborg and brushed his hand off then walked away.

" Friend Robin will be the oh kay?" Starfire asked.

"Robin will be fine what we need to be worrying about is Raven." said Beastboy.

" BB's right Star Robin is just blaming himself, and will need to get over it so that we can find Rae."

" Yes friend Raven requires our attention we must find her so that she may come home with her friends."

The team started working on how to find Raven. Robin was in his room holding Ravens communicator in his hands and kept hitting the tracker button, but it failed. " Red x must have smashed her trackers" thought Robin. He looked at the communicator again whispering " Where are you Raven?"

Ravens POV

I started opening my eyes I felt dizzy. When I opened my eyes my sight was unclear for a few seconds, but soon became clear. I immediately knew this was not my room and I sat up I was on a bed I tried to move my hands to get my communicator, but noticed these cuffs on my wrists then I freaked out I got off the bed and tried breaking the cuffs off with my magic " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" but nothing I said it again " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" But still nothing I was now horrified. "My powers!" I yelled then kicked a small dresser at the door causing it to fly open, and seconds later in came Red x I was now Angry!

Narrator's POV

Red x walked in he room and saw Raven standing up by the bed she looked mad.

"Oh your awake." said Red x.

"Yes I'm awake, and I want to leave!" Raven yelled.

"Look Sunshine I don't want you here either but you have to be just for a while."

"Listen x I don't know what game you're playing here but if you don't let me go you are going to regret it big time!" Red x chuckled.

" No offense Sunshine, but you're in no position to be making treats." Then he left the room.

Raven was just standing there her heart racing, but not because she was scared of Red x she was scared of what she might do to Red x just because her powers didn't work doesn't mean her demon side doesn't. Sure she wouldn't mind throwing him around a little bit, but the rage inside of her was bubbling up by the minute, and just waiting to come out and attack Red x. Raven couldn't let that happen no matter what she couldn't lose control, but she also couldn't help it she wasn't used to being away from the tower other than in battles she also couldn't stand feeling trapped, and contained it made her feel like a monster that was being locked away, and a monster was the one thing Raven was scared to be thats part of why she joined the team. Raven sat on the floor she put her knees to her chest, and head between her knees she started chanting " Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Aza-" she was interrupted by Red x.

" You know no matter how much you say your little magic words your powers won't work." Raven looked up and saw Red x at the door with his arms crossed.

"Im not trying to use my powers I'm trying to calm down so I don't kill you."

" Oh I see and why do you think you are going to kill me?"

" You don't know much about me do you x?" Raven said.

" Nope just what you told me that night Sunshine."

And after he said that Ravens hatred grew because Red x reminded her of the night she told him about Malchior! And right now Red x reminded Raven of Malchior he was using Raven to get something, and knowing that was enough for Raven to lose control. Raven stood up her face now had 4 red eyes, and her teeth were razor sharp she had black claws coming from under her cloak they grabbed Red x he tried to run but was too late and now in a big, black claw. He was trying to grab things to hold on to because he was being dragged towards Raven he was able to grab onto the wall he looked at Raven and yelled

" Raven stop!" The eyes just looked at him and Raven spoke except it wasn't Ravens voice it sounded like a thousand voices put together.

" Raven is no longer in control human! You are now dealing with Trigon The Great!"

Red x's hands slipped from the wall and Raven started throwing him wall to wall to floor she was laughing.

" Raven please stop your not a monster!" And suddenly the claw dropped x and Ravens eyes were back to normal along with her teeth she brought her hands to her head and yelled

" Go Away!" She started slamming her body into walls and smashing glass with her body saying

"Go Away Rage! Leave!" Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and calmed down when she opened her eyes she saw Red x with both of his hands on her shoulders.

" Raven are you okay? I...I am sorry I didnt mean to make you so upset I-" he was cut off.

" Go away x, just leave me alone! please just leave me alone." She pushed x back and turned her back to him Red x sighed and walked out.

Raven just sat on the bed and closed her eyes tight she couldn't believe she lost control she told herself she couldn't, but it couldn't be stopped. She didn't understand why Red x apologized she was the one who almost killed him she should be the one saying sorry. The sad sorceress just sat on the bed and started crying she had so much to be sad about and she has been holding it in so long she finally just let go. She cried, and cried, and cried some more she didn't know how to stop she cried because of Malchior, she cried for being so evil, she cried for being a monster, she cried for almost killing x, but most of all she cried for being alone without anyone to help her. It was about 5 A.M and Red x was in his bedroom just sitting down he was still sorry for what happened with Raven he made her do that it was his fault. Red x was brought out of his thoughts when he heard sobs he got up and opened his door the sobs got louder he put on his costume, and mask then walked down to the room Raven was in he heard her crying he knocked on the door, and Raven said " Go away." Red x opened the door, and saw her on the floor against the wall her head in between her knees.

" Raven are you okay?" X was really concerned, and sorry.

Raven wiped her tears and looked up at him, and said

"Im fine " Her eyes all puffy, and red her hair a mess, and her skin paler than usual.

" Have you been up all night crying?" Red x asked.

Raven just kept her head down.

" Is there something I can do?" Raven just put her head down and sighed.

" Can you please take these damn cuffs off of me?" Raven asked with her softest voice.

Red x really knew he shouldn't but at the same time he was torturing her and thats not what he wanted to do so he decided to take off the cuffs but still prevent her from using her powers he got up walked to his room lifted up a loose floorboard, and took out a vial with green liquid he walked back to Raven and bent down.

" Here if you drink this then I will take off the cuffs." Raven looked at him.

" Wha-what is it?" She asked wiping her tears.

" Its a serum that will prevent you from using your powers so you dont have to be chained."

Raven nodded her head and took the sirum it tasted like medicine. Red x then unlocked the cuffs and took them off they both stood up and raven was rubbing her wrists they just were looking at each other.

" Are you hungry?" Red x asked.

" Yes. " Raven answered.

" Okay then come on I will make you some breakfast."

They walked to the kitchen Raven observing the large house. They went down a huge hallway where pictures of cars hung they passed a set of double door they were huge, and white with golden handles Raven wondered what could be in there. They finally reached the kitchen it was big there was a table in the middle with 4 chairs around it Red x pulled out a chair for Raven she sat down in it and just watched him as he got out things to cook with. Raven wasn't quite sure why x was being so nice maybe it was an act maybe he was going to poison her or something. As these thoughts went threw Ravens mind Red x was making eggs, pancakes, and bacon he was glancing over at Raven who was just sitting there staring at the wall he smiled a bit because of how still she was he felt bad for making her cry and he knew she hadn't slept at all, and she was starving, he was upset that he was being so selfish, and stupid he should have fed her right away. He didn't know why but he was starting to imagine them kissing, and what it would be like to be with her, but he knew it couldn't happen she was a hero he was a villain she hates him, and he has to give her to Slade. He forgot about that he forgot he is going to be giving Raven up to Slade tomorrow at exactly 9:00 P.M. Slade had called him last night to tell him when he will be getting Raven how could he give her up? She doesn't deserve it Red x didn't know what to do he didn't want to give Raven to Slade but he also didn't want to loose the Emerald Eye. X was soon brought out from his thoughts when he smelt burning bacon he quickly took it off the stove and put everything on 2 plates then walked to the table and sat down in front of Raven. Red x gave Raven her plate of food

" Thanks" Said Raven.

" No problem Sunshine!" Red x answered trying to hide his guilt.

Raven, and Red x started eating their food it was silent threw the whole meal after they were done Red x got their plates and took them to the dishwasher after he was done washing the plates he looked over to the table only to see that Raven was gone he thought she had escaped he quickly ran to the front door it was still secured with a seal door, all the windows were in tacked and locked from the outside it didn't seem she left but he looked everywhere and couldn't find her until finally he walked in the room she was staying in to see her sleeping on the bed peacefully. He should have known she was really tired and Red x thought she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping he smiled under his mask and walked to his room he sat on his desk chair he knew he was starting to have feelings for her well he already did but now they are getting stronger and that made everything harder he sat there and said " What am I going to do with her?" '''


	3. Revealed Feelings

Chapter 3: Revealed Feelings

Narrators POV

Robin stayed up all night just trying to figure out where Raven was. Robin, and Raven shared a special connection they had a bond they were best friends. Robin always blamed himself when anything bad happened he was the leader so he thought he had to take responsibility for everything sometimes he would forget he only human. His team would have to remind him about that and when he needed help most he would talk to Raven, but he always knew he never really understood Raven and he never would no matter how hard he tried he could never make her feel like she wasn't alone. He remembers when she was betrayed by Malchior she was so sad, and broken. He used to stay up all night just comforting her while she cried he hated when she cried because Raven never cries the only time she did was well when Malchior betrayed her, but other then that Raven was as tough as nails or thats what she would want them to think. cyborg walked in the main room

" Hey Rob you should get some rest its 6:30 in the morning, and you haven't slept." Cyborg said

" I will sleep when we find her." Robin said in a determined tone.

" Rob we can't find her if your not on the top of your game you need to rest so you can have all your strength."

" Fine but only for a few hours." Robin said walking away.

Ravens POV

I woke up at 10:30 A.M. I remember staying up all night crying, then eating with Red x, then I went to bed. I got off the bed and walked out into the living room I saw a white note on the kitchen counter and read it

" Dear Sunshine,

I hope you feel better you didn't seem like you were doing so good earlier today. I went out for a while I will be back soon. Oh and I got you something its in the black duffle bag on the couch I figured you need these so you can freshen up. See you soon

X

I put the note down and looked at the couch to see the duffle bag I looked in it to see my stuff. It had 2 of my uniforms, sweats, t-shirts, underwear, bras, deodorant, and a tooth brush. I got out a pair of sweats,a black v neck, a bra, and underwear then walked around until I finally found the shower I walked in the restroom it was big it had a bath tub and a shower. I got a towel from the cupboards, and turned on the water to hot then got in. It felt good to shower I had to use Red x's shampoos which smelt nice so I didn't mind after I washed my body, and hair I got out and got dressed I looked in the mirror and I looked terrible so I washed my face, brushed my hair, then I brushed my teeth, and put on deodorant. I walked out and just put my dirty clothes in the corner of the room I stayed in I walked to the kitchen and looked around for some tea I found a packet that said " Mango Herbal Tea" I boiled some water, got out a mug , and made my tea it was really good. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch I kept trying to see if my powers we back but they weren't I didn't give up though I kept chanting, and chanting.

Red x's POV

I walked into a bar called " Venom" It was a bar where all the criminals hung out it was a secret of course we couldnt have Titans, and cops busting in here. I walked to the back booth where I was meeting someone I sat down and waited the waitress came and took my order which was just a beer then she left. Soon the person I was meeting came in it was my best friend Lindsey she was short, long black hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a black T- shirt with gray pants, white shoes, and a white jacket me and Lindsey have been friends since we were 9 and I tell her everything. She sat in front of me.

" Hey Jason haven't heard from you in about a week." she said

" I know sorry about that Linz I've been...uh busy." I said

" And would this be because of your other side?" She said raising her brows.

" Yeah sort of its complicated and I need some advice."

" Oh! Really you need advice! From me?" she said laughing.

" Yes I do. "

" Okay go ahead what's up?" I then told her the story about me, slade, and Raven.

Narrators Pov

The Titans were searching the city for Raven. They were in the sky, ground, and underground just looking for any signs of her. But they didnt find anything even beastboy couldn't track her scent it was like she vanished in thin air which she did. The titans re grouped

" Anything!" Robin said angrily. Each titan answered

" No"

"Nope."

" I have not found anything as well" said Starfire sadly.

" Why can't we find anything? Its not like they just vanished into thin air?!" Robin yelled.

" Wait! Rob maybe they did." Cyborg said everyone just looked at him confused.

" When we were battling x I knocked him into a car she was at least 6 feet away, but then he suddenly came behind me and shut off my system almost like he-" Cyborg was cut off.

" Teleported! Of course why didn't I think of it before I built a teleportation device on it but never used it because it wasn't fully done X must have finished it" Robin said.

" Okay new plan we won't be able to find anything the way we are looking what we need to do is think of a new strategy lets head back to the tower."

Back at the bar Red x had just got done telling Linsey his problem he was in.

" Wait so let me get this right you started having desires for Raven then tried to make her like you by starting a friendship with her then he accept a deal from slade to kidnap her in order to get a famous jewel, and then now you think your falling for her, but you really want the jewel so you don't know what to do?"

" Yes." Red x said.

" Haha! Oh my god Jason thats so funny!" Linsey said laughing.

" Linz this isnt funny I really don't know what to do!"

" Okay, okay. Well if you do think your getting feelings for her then you should definetly not give her to this Slade guy even if he has some jewel eye thing." she said.

" But Linz its the most valuable object in the world and I need it." said x.

" No Jason you want it not need. And most valuable thing in the world? Really its a jewel you have a bunch of those! Listen Jason no matter what you do for a living steal, kidnap, torture whatever you do I've always stood by you helped you and accepted you because I know you are a good guy even though you steal you aren't bad and I know that you are a kind, caring, sweet guy, and if you do decide to give Raven up I will still be your best friend, but I will also see you different I will see you as a selfish, greedy, and well im sorry to say heartless person."

" Linz how could you say that!" Red x yelled.

" Look I'm sorry but if you would actually ruin her life, and do that just to get something you want it makes you what I never saw you as a worthless thief." Lindsey said.

" Ugh. I know I know. Thanks Linz." said x.

" No problem Jason, now I have to go see you later." And Linsey left, along with Red x.

Raven POV

I finally just stopped chanting and got off the couch and walked around the house. I got to the big double doors when I stopped I took a breath and pushed them open what I saw was amazing! There was a huge library just filled with books, books my favorite things in the world! I was so amazed, and shocked I really didn't take Red x for a reader, but hey you know what they say " Don't judge a book by its cover." I walked up and down the aisles reading the different genres Fiction, Crime, Mystery, Horror, Magical, Etc. I stopped at the Magical section, and looked through it I found a book that was a royal blue with gold jewels on each corner. The title said " The Best Of Magic." it looked so beautiful I opened and quickly started reading it was about all the greatest magics out there, and their origins it also had some spells in there I only read the first 3 pages when suddenly i heard a voice.

" I see you found my Library." Raven looked to see Red x.

" Uh... yeah sorry I was just looking around and found it." She said.

" Its no problem Sunshine so do you like it?"

" Yes its amazing." I said with excitement in my voice.

" What do you have there?" Red x asked motioning to the book in my hands.

" Oh its just a book about magic, and stuff."

" Oh I've been meaning to move all the magic books to the fiction center." he said.

" What! Why would you move them there?" I said defensively.

" Because its not real." Red x said.

" Are you joking you have me captive and your saying magic isnt real? Magic is my whole powers."

" Ha oh sunshine I believe you powers come from your non human side." Red x said.

" How did you know I'm only half human?" I said.

" Its pretty obvious Sunshine." he said with an annoying tone.

" Oh x you have no idea where my powers come from, and what my powers are. They are real magic they are the most dangerous of magic, and if you let me I can show you." I said

" Haha yeah nice try Sunshine but im not about to let you use your powers. And I've seen people do so called magic its just a bunch of tricks that people are good at hiding theres no such thing as REAL MAGIC. "

" You know x those who don't believe in magic will never see it." I said walking out.

Narrators POV

Raven walked out of the room, and into the living room Red x followed. Raven sat on the couch and so did Red x. Red x was thinking about what Raven had just said." Maybe shes right" he thought maybe he hasn't been able to see magic because he doesn't try to believe in it. Red x knew Raven was very wise, and intelligent those are some other things he liked about her. Speaking about things he liked about her what was he going to do about his problem it was about 2:30 p.m. and tomorrow Slade would be expecting Raven. Red x already decided he wasn't going to give Raven to Slade he knew thats not who he was or what he ever wanted to be he liked just being a thief not a selfish, greedy, heartless thief, or worthless. Now all he has to do is figure out how to tell Slade he's not going to do it, and how or even if he was going to tell Raven how he felt this just wasn't getting any easier it was getting harder, and harder. He decided to speak to her.

" Hey Sunshine?" he said unsure of what he would say next.

" Yes x?" she said looking at him.

" I have to tell you something. "

" Okay what?"

" You see I was suppose to kidnap you, and give you to Slade, but I have decided that I am not going to do that. " he said

" Oh! Slade? Thats who you did this for that lying creep?" Raven said angry.

" Uh yeah he said he would trade me the Egyptian Eye for you."

" X are you serious! Slade is a liar he can't be trusted he is dangerous, and, and powerful you should have never made a deal with him!" Raven sounded scared.

" Woah. Sunshine why are you acting so...so scared?" he was shocked at the way she was acting.

" I'm not scared I just...wait did you say that you decided not to give me to slade?" she asked

" Yeah I did."

" Wow why?"

" Because that would make me a selfish, greedy, and heartless thief, when I'm really just a good one I'm none of those things, and never will be." he said confident.

" X thank you really! But wait what are you going to do about slade?" Raven asked.

" I don't know Sunshine." And they both just sat there thinking.

Back at the Tower.

The Titans were frustrated no matter how much they tried they couldn't find her. How were they supposed to track her when she vanished in thin air? They were tired the only reason any of them we're still standing was because of Robin. He pushed them to keep looking even though it was almost 3 in the afternoon, And they have been looking since 8 in the morning. They wanted to find Raven but they also wanted to take a break they sat in the living room all 3 tired titans on the couch, but Robin was on the computer just trying anything to find Raven. Robins friends were scared for him they were afraid he might push himself too hard, and they all know what happens when he pushes himself past the limit.

Red x's House

Raven, and Red x are just sitting on his couch they were thinking of what to do about slade. Red x was still remembering how scared Raven sounded when he told her that he was going to give her to slade. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he had to know because Raven was the one who put fear in others not the other way around.

"Hey Sunshine why were you so scared when I told you I was going to give you to slade?" Raven looked shocked .

"What? I...I wasn't scared it's just he is a bad guy, and-" She stopped talking when she saw red x crossing his arms.

"Ugh. Okay x you're right I am scared of Slade that's why I freaked." She's said ashamed.

"But why?" He asked .

" Listen x because you aren't gonna give me to him I will tell you okay that's it." Red x nodded his head.

" I have to start from the beginning. My mother's name is Arella she is human, and my fathers name is" she took a breath "Trigon" she looked at x and could tell he was shaken.

"Trigon? As in the all powerful great trigon as in the most feared, and powerful being in the world?" He said.

"Yes. You were right when you said I wasn't all human, I am also half demon. My father is where I get my powers from my powers are dark magic, or shadow magic it's the most dangerous, and powerful magic. Trigon rapped my mother because he needed a child spawn to carry out his evil plans. My mother got pregnant and well she tried to kill herself, and me. But she was stopped by someone named Azar the ruler of my home planet Azarath. Ad ad stopped my mom and told her she may live on Azarath where Azar will help with the pregnancy after I was born they looked into my future and it showed that I was destined to destroy the world, it showed that I was going to help my father destroy worlds. After that my mother shunned me I only got to see her once a week I was raised by the monks of Azarath, and they taught me how to control my powers, and emotions." She stopped.

"Okay so how does Slade fit ?" X asked .

" Well when I turned 17 I didn't help my father , but then I destroyed him. But during that time my father brought slade back to life giving him great power. He sent slade after me to deliver messages Slade delivered them, and in the process ripped up my clothes and when he was near me I could read his mind he wanted to do so much more to me, but we stopped him. That is why Slade wants me so he can use me for his pleasure, and assistance. That is why he scares me." She was done .

"Raven I had no idea I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Its okay x you didn't know I haven't told anyone about slade so you can't!" She yelled

" I won't. Listen Sunshine I have to tell you something."

"What is it ?"

And after Raven asked Red x pulled his mask off his face, leaned in and kissed Raven. She was shocked he put his hands on Ravens waist, and pushed her against him. Raven wasn't kissing him back at first she was too shocked, but she eventually did and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Red x thought " She taste like cinnamon, and vanilla." They both pulled back and raven just looked At him his face was actually showing. Raven thought he was handsome with his reddish brown hair. Wait she knows who he is the guy at the cafe.

"Hey! You're the guy from the cafe the one Adonis threw me on!" She said.

"Uh yeah my name's Jason." He said

" Wow. I was on top of you, and still didn't know who you were." She said.

"Ha. Yeah look Sunshine I like you a lot. And I know that this could never work you're a hero, and I'm a-" He was cut off by Raven kissing him.

" Shut up X." She said.

Red x pulled back and Said

" Jason not x."

"Okay fine shut up Jason." They kissed again.

While Raven and Red x were doing their own thing. Robin, and the rest of the Titans were believing they would never find Raven some of them were starting to think she might be gone forever! Until they got a call on their main screen they answered it and on the screen popped Red x's face.

" X! Where is Raven!" Robin yelled.

" Calm down bird boy." Red x said.

" If you've hurt her I swear-" He was cut off.

" Yeah yeah whatever. Listen she's okay. In fact I'm going to give her back to you guys."

"What? Why?" Robin asked confused .

"Listen do you want her Back or not?"

"Yes!" Robin yelled.

"Okay tomorrow meet me at the old metal factory at 5 p.m." then red x's face was gone .

The Titans were confused, shocked, and suspicious. They knew they couldn't trust Red x , but if their was a chance he was telling the truth they had to.

"Okay titans we will meet x tomorrow, but be prepared for anything!" Said Robin.

The Titans nodded their heads, and started talking about a plan just in case something went wrong. The heroes thought they were preparing for a fight with Red x , but what they didn't know was that they should have been preparing for a fight with someone much more dangerous, and powerful someone who also wants Raven, and will do anything to get her.


	4. A night they would never forget

Chapter 4: Slade

Narrators POV

The Titans Prepared for Red x. They practiced strategies, plans, back up plans you name it. They now were ready for anything that Red x tried, but it wasn't Red x they had to worry about. Robin was watching the clock it was barely 4 O'clock, and Robin was getting impatient.

" Why won't this damn thing go faster!" He yelled.

" Dude calm down." said Beastboy.

" Yes friend Robin please calm the down." Starfire said.

" Ugh. I'm sorry guys I'm just worried about Raven thats all." Robin said feeling sorry.

" We all are Rob. We just need to calm down okay?" Cyborg said putting his hand on Robins shoulder.

" Your right Cyborg we. I should calm down."

At Red x's House

Red x, and Raven just stood in the kitchen they haven't really talked much ever since the other day when they kissed twice. Red x didn't know what to say to her, and Raven well didn't know what to say either she had never expected to be kissed by Red x let alone kiss him back she was confused, they both were. But even though they didn't say anything they both wanted something more with each other they needed each other even though they were on different sides they feel like they would always be a team together. Raven felt like she could talk to Red x or well now she calls him Jason due to his request, and Jason feels like he can't be without Raven, he feels that he doesn't have to hide who he is from her, and he likes that. They were still just standing in the kitchen Red x leaning on the wall, and Raven sitting near the kitchen table in a chair.

" So how are we going to do this?" asked Raven finally speaking.

" Do what?" Red x asked.

" This. Us I mean we can't just ignore it." stated Raven.

" I know, but is there really anything we can do?"

" Listen Jason you said you had feelings for me, and I have them for you, and even though we are on different sides we can make it work."

" How?" asked Red x confused.

" Well I guess the answer would be to just hide our relationship from everyone we hang out as civilians."

" Okay, and what about when we have to battle?" said x.

" Well we battle as if nothing is going on no holding back."

" Hmmm alright Sunshine… This is going to be fun." Red x said smiling.

" Now lets start getting ready we have to leave in less than an hour." Raven said walking away.

Slades Hideout

Slade couldn't believe it Red x betrayed him. Well he can since he did it to him first, but still no one betrays him! He wants Raven to himself that's it well he won't let him have her she will be his apprentice, his right hand man, and most of all his girl. Of course he wouldn't, and doesn't love Raven he just want's her to do what he needs and to pleasure him when he want's he could give her somewhat of a type of Love just not the one that Red x is supposedly giving her. He walked out of his office

" Michael!" He yelled.

Michael was his assistant.

"Yes sir?" He walked in.

" What is the news on Red x?" Slade demanded.

"Well sir it seems Red x is going to give Raven back to the Titans."

"WHAT!? That pathetic thief is going to give her back. When and where?"

" At 5 At the old metal factory sir." The assistant said.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to stop them. Come on Michael lets go get my apprentice." Slade said and they were off.

Red x's POV

Me and Raven were in front of the metal factory waiting for bird boy, and the rest of the team. We were sitting on a big rock it was silent between us I really didn't know what to talk about. I really was going to miss her staying in my house watching her sleep, and talking to her sure we could do that when we go out but it wouldn't be the same. I guess this would have to work for now as long as I got to see her I would be okay I don't know what I would do if I had to give her up forever probably go insane. The only real problem now is Slade he is going to throw a huge hissy fit because I betrayed him which really doesn't make any sense since he did it to me first, but you know guys like him they can betray, and do whatever they want to you, but as soon as you do something he doesn't like he try's to kill you. What an ass.

Narrators POV

The titans showed up to the metal factory right on time they walked through the gates to see Red x and Raven standing there Raven had to where the cuffs that prevented her from using her magic so the team wouldn't be suspicious. The titans were about 6 feet away from Red x and Raven, Robin was giving Red x the death glare, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy were all standing behind Robin standing in their stances ready to fight Red x.

" Nice to see you chuckles." Red x said trying to make Robin mad.

" Hand over Raven x!" Robin yelled.

" Fine." Red x said. He looked at Raven and stared at her for a second then he grabbed her by her arm and moved her toward her team.

Raven was walking toward her team. She was happy to see them she really missed them even though she would never tell them that. As Raven was walking to her friends there was a big BOOM! Then everyone flew back. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast boy all flew back landing on top of each other. Raven flew back landing on Red x. They all stood up rubbing their hurt body parts. Robin walked toward Red x, and Raven angry.

" I knew this was a trick you can't be trusted x!" Robin yelled.

" Woah. Calm down bird boy that wasn't me." Red x said. While getting up, and helping Raven.

" Oh please Red x I-" Robin was cut off by a voice.

" Hes telling the truth Robin it wasn't him it was me." Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from there they saw Slade.

Slade was standing on top of the factory next to him was another figure. It was a boy he was about 12 he had blond short hair, dark eyes, light skin, and he was wearing a uniform similar to Slades.

" Slade!" Robin, and Red x yelled at the same time.

" Hello Red x, and Titans nice to see you all." Slade said calmly.

" What are you doing here Slade?" asked Robin.

" Well I'm glad you asked. You see I made a deal with someone, and well that someone ended up betraying me, and not putting up what he said he would so now I have to get what I want myself." Slade said jumping off the roof and onto the ground.

" What are you talking about why does your deal involve you coming here?" Cyborg asked confused.

" Oh I take it you guys don't know. You see I made a deal with Red x. The deal was I would give him a valuable jewel if he gave me Raven." Slade said.

Everyone was shocked all eyes looked at Red x, and Raven. Raven didn't know what to do she was just standing there seeing Slade was just making her feel nervous, and scared. Knowing what he wanted to do with her made her feel so sick to her stomach, and only Red x knows about it.

" You did what?" Robin said in a calm voice which made it even more scary.

Red x wasn't able to answer Slade had put a ring of fire around Raven. Robin got out 2 discs and shot them at the fire causing it to go away Raven stepped to her team and stood in a fighting stance. Robin looked at Red x and said

" Lets put aside our differences for now?"

" Agreed." Red x said.

" Titans Go! " yelled Robin.

The Titans attacked Slade First Robin pulled out his staff and started swinging it at Slade. Slade dodged all the attempts Robin tried. Robin was getting tired slade grabbed Robins fist and twisted his arm causing Robin to shout in pain, and fall to the floor he was kneeling to the ground on his legs, and arms Slade pulled out a knife and was about to stab Robin when Red x kicked Slade in the stomach making Slade fall to the floor. He got up and looked at Red x they didn't say anything they just looked into each others masks. Slade shot fire from his hands and at Red x, Red x jumped over the fire and shot 3 x's from his hands Slade burned them in the air.

" You can't have her Slade." Red x said.

" Oh x do you really think you can win?"

" I know I can beat you Slade, and I won't let you hurt Raven!" Red x yelled.

" Haha! X I don't want to hurt her I want to help her."

" No Slade you want to use her!"

" And what exactly do you want from her x? Love? Excitement ? or maybe you just want to have fun with her!" Slade was laughing.

Red x got angry when Slade said that last part he swung at Slade, but Slade grabbed his arm and burned it Red x pulled his arm away and screamed in pain. Slade then took the advantage to punch x knocking him against a wall. Slade was then hit by Cyborgs sonic blast he flew and landed on the ground then he looked up to see Starfire coming at him Starbolts ready she shot them at him causing a cloud of fire, and smoke to cover him she stopped and waited to see if he was down. But Slade jumped out from the smoke and tackled Starfire to the ground he got off of her and swung her by her arms throwing her into Cyborg who was running toward them. Beastboy turned into a bull, and ran towards Slade ready to hit him but when he got to Slade he was thrown into the air Slade had hit the ground with all his strength causing the floor to crack, break, and shoot out of the ground throwing Beastboy in the air and back down on the floor his head hit the floor he was now unconscious. The only one left was Raven and she couldn't use her powers she had the cuffs on she looked at Slade and just started running she knew she couldn't beat Slade without her powers he was too powerful she ran and headed towards the tower. Slade just stood there and smiled underneath his mask he started walking after Raven. Raven ran down the street and turned the corner she could see the tower all she had to do was keep running when she got to the tower she could lock it up and take off the cuffs with Cyborgs tools. She was running then stopped to see Slade in front of her she started backing up slowly.

" Stay away from me Slade." Raven said.

" Come on Raven lets not fight." Slade said.

" No lets!" she yelled, and ran towards Slade swinging her cuffed arms at Slade, and hit him in the head with the big metal cuffs.

" Ow!" He yelled. And Raven ran passed him after knocking him down.

Raven ran, and ran she didn't even know she could run that fast. She finally got to the tower entered the code and walked in she got to the main room turned on the computer and said

" Computer lock down 2784"

" Lockdown granted" The computer said.

Then the tower started going into lockdown. Metal shields started coming down and covering the windows, and doors weapons were getting ready for any trespassers Raven then Ran into Cyborgs room and got some tools and started working at the cuffs she got them off and ran back to the main room. She made sure everything was locked then turned on the cameras to see outside. Slade wasn't there though Raven now thought she was safe no one could get in here she just turned on their most advanced lockdown system. Raven walked to her room lit some candles, and pulled out a book. She sat on her bed and started reading, but she couldn't concentrate on the book she was too worried about Slade and her friends she decided she would go back to the metal factory to make sure her friends are okay. She stood up and and walked to the main room to check the cameras one more time, but this time something was there she saw at the door Slade he was just standing there her heart started racing as she watched him he looked up at the camera almost like he could see her he walked towards the camera, and said

" I will be back Raven you will be mine." then he walked away.

Raven felt a tear stream down her eye and she wiped it away then teleported back to the metal factory. She appeared in front of the factory she looked over and saw her teammates laying on the floor she quickly ran to Robin and helped him up, then she helped the rest of the team. After her team was standing, and seemed to be fine except for a few bruises, and Robin seemed to have a broken arm. Raven looked around for Red x but she couldn't find him she sighed and just went back to paying attention to her team.

" Raven are you okay ?" asked Robin.

" Yes Robin I'm fine."

" Good. Why did Slade want you?" asked Robin

" Ugh. theres something I need to tell you guys come on." Raven said.

The titans got back to their tower and all sat down on the couch in the main room. Raven sat next to Robin and put her hands up to his arm and started healing it her hands were glowing with white light. She wasn't making eye contact with Robin but he was watching her. Raven finished healing his arm and looked at him, and her team.

" Okay Raven so what did you need to tell us?" Robin asked.

" Ugh. I have been hiding something from you guys its about Slade. You see when he was working for my father and he was trying to deliver a message to me I read his mind, and he wanted to do more to me." Raven said.

" What do you mean Rae? " asked Cyborg.

" I mean he wanted to use me for his pleasure." She said softly.

Raven looked at her teammates they were all shocked and angry.

" Raven why didn't you tell us?" asked Robin

" Because Robin I was….scared when I found out what Slade wanted to do with me I just felt fear, and I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

" Rae its okay we are your friends you can always come to us." said Beastboy

" Yes friend Raven we are here for you no matter what." Said Starfire.

"Thanks you guys." Raven said

Raven stood up and walked to her room. She sat on her bed and started thinking about Jason she didn't know where he was or why he left. Raven decided to go for a walk in the city to help her relax she knew her team would be worried about her so she left a note on the outside of her door. After putting the note on her door Raven teleported into the city. She appeared in a dark alley she looked around the corner to make sure no one was there then when it looked good to go she walked out of the alley and down the street. Raven liked Jump City when it was dark, and peaceful she liked to look at the stars they were so beautiful. As Raven was enjoying the stars there was a mysterious figure watching her, following her Raven knew she was being followed so she waited for the person to get close and when they did she turned around and levitated a huge piece of rock from the street in the air.

" Come out, and fight!" Raven yelled.

Soon the figure stepped out of the shadows and it turns out it was Red x.

" Fine if we must." Red x said jokingly.

" Jason! I thought you were Slade. Why were you hiding?" she asked.

" Sorry Sunshine I just wanted to see where you were going." Red x said walking closer.

" I'm not going anywhere I'm just walking."

" You know you really shouldn't be out here with Slade after you."

" I know I just…. I need to take a walk."

" Well then I will take one with you." Red x said walking next to her, and holding out his elbow.

Raven gave a small smile, and put her arm around his elbow, and they started walking. They didn't know where they were going they just kept walking. Back at the tower Starfire went to Ravens room to ask her if she wanted to hang out. But when Starfire got there she saw the note and she ripped it off the door,and brought it to the rest of the team. She entered the main room where her team was sitting on the couch.

" Friends Raven has left a note, but I do not understand it." she said in a sad tone.

" Let me see that Star." Cyborg said grabbing the note.

" Well what does it say Cy?" asked Beastboy

Cyborg began reading.

_Dear titans,_

_I have went out for a nice calming walk. I will be fine don't worry about me I will be home soon. And Robin don't come looking for me I'm just taking a walk!_

_-Raven_

After Cyborg read the note he looked at Robin who looked very angry.

" What! She went for a walk ALONE!" Robin yelled.

" I'm sure Rae will be fine Rob she just needed some air." Cyborg said.

" No she won't be safe not as long as Slades still out there looking for her! How does she not get that were are trying to help, and shes making it difficult!"

" Friend Robin please calm down friend Raven will be alright." Star said scared of how mad Robin was.

" You don't know that Star!" Robin walked out of the main room and to his room.

Back with Raven, and Red x they had walked a little out of Jump to a small ditch with rocks all over. They sat inside the ditch and just started staring at the stars. Raven wanted to ask Jason why he left back at the factory, but she was afraid she would make him mad or something. She was having a good time just laying there with him they were alone, and it was quiet.

" Hey Sunshine I've been meaning to ask you if you were okay." Red x said.

" Yes I'm fine." she said.

" And I also wanted to apologize." Red x sat up.

" For what Jason?" Raven asked sitting up as well.

" For just leaving without saying anything or making sure you were okay." he sounded ashamed.

" Its fine Jason I'm fine, you fought Slade, and saved Robins life, and I am thankful for that." she said getting closer to Red x.

Jason took off his mask, and stared into Ravens eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, then kissed her. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jason started kissing down Ravens neck then he stopped and said

" Do you want to go back to my place?" with a smile.

" Why not?" Raven said smiling at him.

Then Red x pushed a button on his belt, and they teleported to his house, And had a night they would never forget.


	5. Heart Broken

Narrators POV

Raven woke up on Red x's bed she fully naked, and her shoulder was kind of sore. She turned to see Red x still asleep he didn't have his mask on Raven thought he was so handsome she started to get out of bed first trying to move Red x' s hand that was around her waist, but instead of moving his arm Red x just hugged her waist tighter Raven gasped, then looked at Red x with an angry glare. He then grabbed her face and kissed her lips Raven kissed back. Red x pulled back, and said

" Where are you going Sunshine?" Red x said yawning.

" I have to get back to the Tower. Ugh Robin's going to flip." said Raven getting dressed.

" Damn bird boy always having to mess things up." Red x put his pants on. And walked upn to Raven who was now dressed.

" You know Sunshine I had a good time last night we should do it again some time." said Red x he had a smile on his face.

" We'll see if I feel like it." Raven answered as she smiled then turned away to walk to the door.

Red x grabbed Ravens hand, and spinned her around then kissed her it was a passionate kiss they both pulled back.

" Bye Sunshine." Red x said still holding Ravens hand.

" Bye Jason." Raven then pulled her hand away from Red x's then she left.

Raven teleported back to her room she was nervous to go back out there to see everyone she hated being questioned. But she did anyway she walked out of her room, and into the main room everyone was there just hanging out, and when she came in no one questioned her they just told her "Good Morning." she was glad they probably thought she came back, and just stayed in her room. Raven got some herbal tea, and walked back to her room, but she was stopped by Robin's voice.

" So Raven where did you go last night?" asked the curious boy wonder.

" I just went, and got some new books then read then on the roof tops thats it." she answered as she turned away, and walked to her room.

Robin just watched her walk away he had a suspicious look on his face he knew that wasn't all she did last night, and he hated how she lied so he decided he would have to gain the truth another way. While Robin sat in his room trying to figure out what was really going on with Raven the alarm went off he ran out of his room then passed Ravens yelling

" Raven trouble!"

Raven quickly ran out of her room, and into the main room to see who was causing trouble.

" Who is it?" asked Raven

" Its Red x !" answered Robin. Everyone ran out the door except Raven she was shocked, and nervous to fight Red x considering their relationship.

" Ugh hey Raven trouble, bad guys." said Beast boy as he poked his head through the sliding doors.

" Yeah I'm coming." she said then ran out the doors.

The titans jumped into the T-car and drove to Red x's location he was robbing a bank. When they got there they jumped out of the car, and ran into the bank, Red x was just walking out of the vault. There were hostages tied up in the corner.

" X!" growled Robin. Red x gave him a laugh.

" Bird boy so nice of you to drop in." Red x said as he closed the vault.

" Give up the money x." Robin demanded.

" Oh Robby you know I can't do that." answered x with an amused tone.

" Fine then I guess we will have to take it from you. Titans Go!" yelled Robin as he ran to Red x.

Robin through 2 disc at Red x, but Red x dodged them and they went into the wall behind him. Red x turned around

" You missed." laughed Red x. Robin smiled

" No I didn't." The 2 discs exploded causing Red x to drop the money, jump out of the way.

Red x shot 2 x's at Robin, but Robin took out his bow staff, and hit them to the ground.

" Looks like you missed." Robin said as he smiled.

" Actually no I didn't" Red x said as the 2 x's exploded, and red goo came out causing Robin to stick to the floor.

As Robin tried to get out of the goo Red x went off to fight Starfire. She was shooting fire bolts at him and he was dodging them he jumped up into the air, and kicked Starfire in the stomach she let out an " EEEKK!" then hit the wall, and fell unconscious. Red x smiled under his mask he was waiting for Raven he was exciting to see how she would fight him, but he knew he couldn't use his advanced gadgets on her only her friends, but there was no way he wanted to hurt Raven. He saw Beast boy coming right at him in the form of a tiger so he pulled out 4 little black balls and threw them at Beast boy they turned into red electric wire that pinned Beast boy to the floor not allowing him to shift. Next he saw Cyborg he had a special gadget made for Cyborg it was a black, flat, and circle shaped device that stuck 4 metal claws into whatever it was thrown on then it would give on a huge shock of electricity. This would normally either kill a regular human, or cause them to go into a coma, but since Cyborg was half robot it would just make his systems go out of control. Red x through the device at Cyborg who was running towards him, but Cyborg ducked, and the device landed on Raven it caught onto her stomach, and the 4 claws went through her stomach causing her to scream in pain, and them it gave off a huge shot of electricity all through Ravens body she screamed louder then she has ever screamed, and she fell to the ground now in a coma.

" No!" yelled Red x as he realized what he had done. But before he could help Raven Cyborg blasted him with his Sonic blaster.

Red x was flown into the back wall of the bank he hit his back. He fell to the floor, and then got up watching as the Titans woke up, and got out of his traps they ran towards Raven who was unconscious, and bleeding on the floor he wanted to go over there, and help her but he knew he couldn't so he sadly hit the teleporter on his belt, and disappeared.

" Friend Raven is badly hurt she needs medical attention!" yelled Starfire as all the Titans surrounded Ravens unconscious body.

" Yes she does. Star fly Raven to the tower, and take her into the infirmary. Cyborg you go with, and make sure Ravens alright, me and Beastboy are going to untie the hostages. " Robin ordered the Titans all nodded their heads.

Starfire picked Raven up carefully, and then flew her to the tower as fast as she could go, Cyborg jumped in his car and drove off as fast as his car could go when they got to the tower Star brought Raven into the infirmary, and laid her on the bed. Cyborg started hooking things up to her, and scanning her injuries.

" She is not healing. Why is she not healing!" Starfire asked angrily, and confused.

" Sh...she's in a coma Star she can't (sigh) she can't heal herself until she is out of the coma." stated Cyborg with sadness in him.

" Well when shall friend Raven awake from this coma?" asked Starfire.

" I don't know Star if Raven isn't healing herself then her condition must be bad she must be in the deepest part of her mind, and its possible it will take days, months, years, or." Cyborg stopped.

" Or what! What is this or!" demanded Starfire.

" Or its possible she might never wake up." Starfire gasped and walked to Ravens unconscious body and put her hand on her friends head.

" Oh dear friend Raven please wake up we need you." Starfire said as a tear fell down her eye.

Red x's POV

What have I done!? I hurt her Raven the girl that I love! How could I be so stupid. I have to see her to make sure she is okay, but theres no way I can see her while she's unconscious the Titans will be watching over her all night, and day the only time I can see her is if they leave for a fight. Thats it! I will make the titans leave their tower then when they get here they will be fighting someone leaving Raven alone. Okay who can I get to stir up trouble? I looked through piles of paper until I found the right person. Cinderblock the Titans always have a hard time when it comes down to that guy. I am going to have to pay him a lot of money though, but it's worth it I need to see her.

Narrators POV

While Red x made a call to Cinderblock Robin, and Beast boy got to the tower, and ran up to the infirmary they saw Raven laying on the bed.

" Cyborg what's Ravens status when will she be done healing?" asked Robin not knowing that the problem was worse than he thought.

Cyborg walked to Robin and let out a big sigh.

" Look Robin Raven isn't healing herself, and she won't be." Robin was confused.

" What do you mean?" asked Robin.

" I mean that Raven is in a deep coma she is in the deepest part of her mind right now so she is not able to heal herself I had to stitch up her wounds." Cyborg really didn't want to tell Robin the worst part.

" Cyborg what aren't you telling me?" Robin got closer to the huge robot.

" It is possible that Raven may never come out of her coma. Unless she realizes that she is in a coma, and can escape her mind she will never wake up, and eventually her human half will give up causing her demon half to leave this world."

Robin was speech less he was terrified about the possibility of losing his best friend.

" But we aren't the Titans without Raven she is the one who gives us advice, and ruin the fun, and does the smart things, and beats us up when we try to tell her funny jokes she-" Beast boy was interrupted.

" I know BB I know." said Cyborg as he put his hand on Beast boy's shoulder.

The Titan all went down to the main room, and sat in silence when suddenly the alarm went off they all ran to the computer screen.

" Who is it is it x?" asked Cyborg.

" No its Cinderblock." answered Robin.

" But Robin who will watch Raven?" asked Starfire.

" We will have to leave her alone the city needs us we will lock down the tower she will be safe." the titans nodded in agreement.

" Titans Go!" yelled Robin then the titans all ran to the t-car.

Cyborg made sure to lock down the tower before they left.

When the titans got to the city Red x was hiding on a rooftop once he saw they were all there he left to go see Raven. He teleported onto the titans roof, and he disabled their security lock down he then went into the tower, and got to the infirmary he walked in and saw Raven laying on the bed unconscious. He went beside her and stroked her face.

" I'm so sorry Raven." he whispered.

He pulled up a chair, and sat next to her just watching her wondering what was going on in her head.

In Ravens Head

Raven woke up on the hard ground. It was made out of cement she got up rubbing her head.

" What happened ?" she asked herself. " Wait where am I?"

" You're in nevermore silly." said a loud peppy voice. Raven turned around to see happy.

" Happy? Is that you?" she asked in a soft voice.

" Sure is!" Happy was always well….happy.

" I don't recognize this part of Nevermore." exclaimed Raven as she lifted up her hood.

" Well of course you don't you've only been here like once." stated Happy.

" Happy tell me exactly what's going on here." demanded Raven.

" Okay. Well you were fighting Red x, and he shot you with a device thing that stabbed into you, electrocuted you, and made you go into a coma that brought you to the deepest part of your mind!" Happy finished as she was catching her breath.

" What! Jason did this to me? No he wouldn't , and even if he did he surely didn't mean too."

Raven paused.

" Wait did you say the deepest part of my mind? That would mean we are where all my bad memories, and nightmare's are. That means this is where all my anger, hatred, and pain is which means we are where she is the worst, and most dangerous of my emotions are….Anger."

Raven couldn't believe it this was the part of her mind where she never liked to visit this was where she kept all her anger, and all the bad that has happened to her locked up. She only came here once, and that was when Anger had gotten loose.

" Happy how do I-" Raven stopped talking when she saw Happy was gone.

Raven sighed and sat in lotus position then she chanted " Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and out of her chakra black yellow energy came out, and turned into Intelligence.

" Intelligent how do I get out of here?" asked Raven

" Very nice to see you as well Raven. In order to get out of here, you must complete the 3 stages of emotions." Intelligence said with her head held high.

" 3 stages of emotion what's that?" Raven was confused she had never heard of this.

" The 3 stages of emotions are the 3 events that happened in your life that made you the saddest, scaredest, and the angriest you must pass each one by overcoming them when you do you shall return to the real world." stated Intelligence

" Ugh great how do I start?" asked Raven

" You must walk along the path, and once you reach a big red door you step inside, and your first stage will begin." Intelligence pointed to a path that was made out of red rocks.

" Which stage will I have to overcome first?" Raven put her hoodie back down.

" It will start off with the easiest one which is sadness, then scaredest, and finally anger. The hardest of them all." Intelligence gave Raven a golden key.

" Here use this to unlock the door when you get there. And Raven….good luck." Intelligence said as she vanished in black energy.

" Thanks I'll need it." whispered Raven.

Raven started walking along the long path just wondering what lies ahead of her.

Back With The Titans

Cinderblock punched Cyborg in the face knocking him against the wall. All the Titans were down Cinderblock was too powerful for them to defeat they always used Raven as their secret weapon when needed, but now she's in a coma that she may never awaken from.

" Dudes! We are totally getting our butts kicked out there!" yelled Beast boy as he came out of a dumpster.

" Tell me about us 4 aren't strong enough we need….( sigh)" Cyborg couldn't finish his sentence Starfire flew next to him.

" Raven." Starfire said finishing his sentence.

" Look I know we aren't used to fighting with 4 of us, but we have to Raven can't help so we need to make a plan." Robin said. The 4 heroes discussed a plan to defeat Cinderblock.

While they were still battling Cinderblock Red x was still sitting next to Raven his hand on her's. His mask was off, and he was pleased that the Titans weren't here yet he didn't want to leave. Red x decided to look around the place while he waited. He went up, and down the halls he went into all the Titans room except Ravens. He was in front of her door trying to decide if he should go in. He decided he would he's been in there before so why not again. He walked in it was dark as usual, and looked pretty much the same as before. He went to her book shelf and ran his hand over the books then he went to her computer desk and picked up a black note book he opened it, and inside was writing he read the first page that said

"_Dear Raven_

_I've been so worried about you ever since the thing with your father, and Slade you haven't called or visited me in a whole month. I really miss you and I hope you come to see me soon we have a strong connection, and I am always here for you, and I always will be remember we were meant to find each other we would be the ones who guided one another don't forget that as long as I'm alive you will never be alone. _

_Love, Al _

Red x couldn't believe what he was reading he turned to the next page and started reading again.

"_Dear Raven,_

I am writing to you again, and hopefully you will write back this time. I won't give up you know I won't not until you see me. I hope you're doing better, and I hope you will stop shutting me out this isn't like us Rae we don't shut each other out we let each other in why won't you let me in? Why won't you see I'm trying to help you to help us so we can get back to where we were. Please write back I really want to talk to you.

Love, Al

Red x was now on page 3.

"_Dear Raven,_

_Thank you for finally writing back, and coming to see me! I am so happy we are rebuilding our relationship I can't believe what has happened in your life in just one month. You have some real bad luck, but thats why I'm here to be a shoulder to cry on any way about your question yes the wedding should be blue, and white those are great colors I will have to let my mother know. She really misses you too, and she says hi. Shes been getting on my back about you asking me all kinds of questions like when are you coming back for good? How tall are you? Hows fighting evil? she is a real pain, but I love her I would so trade her for you though that reminds me our house is a little different I changed to since you've been gone don't be upset it looks nice I promise. Well I hope to see you soon be safe._

_Love, Al _

Red x dropped the notebook he put his hands on his head and fell onto Ravens bed. He didn't know what to do the proof was there the letters from some guy named Al a guy that Raven is obviously in a relationship with a guy who she is going to marry, and a guy who she lived with. He felt so heart broken he thought Raven was using him the whole time to get his identity "_What if all this is a trick what if she meant to get hit just so I would come here, and the Titans would come for me they probably already know who I am, and are coming right now!" _Red x thought he jumped off of Raven's bed grabbed the notebook, and ran to the infirmary he grabbed his mask slipped it on then ran to the window before he left he took one last look at Raven, and then jumped out the window onto the roof then teleported away.

With The Titans

Starfire punched Cinder block in the face causing him to step back he tripped over Beast boy who turned into a long anaconda and was being held on each sides by Robin, and Cyborg. Cinder block fell onto the street Cyborg quickly ripped out a piece of the street and wrapped it around Cinder block causing him to be pinned to the ground.

" Victory!" yelled Starfire

" Alright nice work dudes." said Beast boy now back to human.

" Good work Titans now lets get back to the tower." ordered Robin. The titans headed back to their tower.

When they got there they all quickly ran up to the infirmary where Raven was. Nothing had changed she was still in a deep coma, and not healing. They all sighed, and walked back to the main room.

Ravens Mind

Raven was still walking down the red path it seemed like it never ended. She finally got to the big red door, she stopped right in front of it.

" Ugh okay time for the first stage." she said to herself as she put the key in the door, and unlocked it.

The door opened revealing a white light Raven couldn't see inside of the door so she just walked in. When she entered she was in her room she looked around, and then saw herself on her bed talking to Malchior. She gasped.

" Of course this was my saddest moment. " Raven said as she walked closer to the other her, and the book.

" Hey I remember this I am about to do the spell that frees him" Raven watched herself as she made the biggest mistake of her life.

The past her chanted the spell, and let Malchior free. The evil dragon appeared before her she was shocked.

" Oh don't act so surprised sweet Raven you should have known no one could ever love you." Ravens eyes widened, and she stepped back .

The dragon was not talking to her past self it was talking to her! The real her it could see her she clench her fists, and shot dark energy at the dragon, and he shot his fire. They were dueling.

" Oh sweet Raven you cannot beat me don't you remember I taught you everything you know!" yelled Malchior as he shot more fire at her.

Raven couldn't hold on any longer she put her hands down, and jumped out of the way so she didn't get hit with the fire.

" And don't you remember Malchior I learned a new curse!" she yelled as she got his book, and chanted the magic words, but nothing happend.

Ravens eyes widened as the dragons tail swung, and hit her knocking her into her wall.

" Haha! Oh foolish girl that won't work this time." Malchior was shooting his fire breath at Raven as she jumped all over the place dodging them.

Raven ran out of her room and down the towers hallway she turned a corner, and went into the basement. She locked the door, and hid behind the staircase trying to think of how to beat Malchior Intelligence said she need to overcome them. But how was she suppose to overcome him? She knew she would need more time to figure it out so she did a protection spell on the room it wouldn't stop Malchior, but it would slow him down she then went back behind the staircase got in lotus position put a black force field around her, and then chanted

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's eyes glew white and she her emotion sadness.

Sadness appeared in the force field she had a light blue cloak, her eyes were sad, and she hunched over.

" Sadness I need your help on defeating Malchior!" exclaimed Raven.

" O….Okay if ( Sniffle) I have too." said Sadness in a soft, and sad voice.

" Why were you. Ugh why was I so sad when I found out who he really was? I thought it was because he lied, and used me, but that doesn't seem to be it." stated Raven.

" No it, its not ( sniffle) we were so sad because he told us no one would ever love us, and we believed him." Sadness had a tear come down her eye.

" Of course. Why didn't I see it before deep down I knew he was right, and thats why I was so sad. But he wasn't right someone does love me Jason!" Raven yelled.

" Thanks Sadness." Raven said as she let the force field disappear.

Sadness disappeared, and Raven walked out of the basement she didn't see any sign of Malchior so she walked down the hall, but then was hit against the wall his claws pinning her against it.

" Why my sweet Raven I was beginning to think you ran off on me." stated Malchior as he leaned in close to Raven.

" Actually Malchior I was just figuring out how to defeat you." Raven smiled.

" Ha! you cannot defeat me your curse will not work on me." pointed out Malchior.

" Oh I don't need a curse." Raven swung her right arm, and punched the dragon in the face with a huge claw made out of black energy.

Malchior flew across the room.

" All I need is love." said Raven

" What are you talking about you fool!" demanded Malchior.

" What I'm talking about is the reason I was so sad was because I truly believed you were right that no one would ever love me, but you were wrong Jason loves me, and I love him!" stated Raven as she walked closer to Malchior.

Malchior was shrinking getting smaller.

" Stop! He is lying to you just as I did." Malchior said with panic

" No he isn't I am not sad anymore Malchior Jason loves me, and I love him I am no longer stuck on the sadness you once brought to me!" shouted Raven.

" NOOOO!"

Malchior turned into his human self, and then disappeared. Raven was now in the streets of Jump City she was on a sidewalk when she saw her past self running from something, and she looked terrified. Raven waited to see what she was running from. Then she saw him the one man who actually scared Raven it was Slade. He was chasing her down the street Raven started remembering this moment it was when Slade worked for her father, and was sent to deliver a message. Raven followed the 2, and ended up on top of a roof slade was holding Raven by her arms, and her clothes were ripped up. Slade whispered into her past self's ear saying

" This is your destiny Raven accept it." slade was sliding his hands up, and down Raven's arms.

Raven's past self closed her eyes tight, and looked into Slades mind she saw what he wanted to do to her. She shot her eyes open and a tear came out. Slade then pushed her off the building, but Robin saved her. Then Slade looked directly at Raven the real one her eyes widened, and she tried to turn, and run but he some how appeared right behind her.

" Where are you going Raven? The fun has just begun." Slade grabbed Ravens shoulders.

" No!" she yelled, and she punched him in the side of his head knocking him down she ran.

Slade got up, and walked after her. Raven ran, and ran she didn't know what to do, or where to hide. She ran passed her favorite diner then decided to hide there she opened the door, and ran to the back where they made the tea she sat down in the corner put her knees to her chest, and tried to figure out how to beat Slade. Then she heard footsteps the got closer, and closer until finally Slade was standing right in front of her.

Red x's House

Red x sat on his couch with a glass of scotch in his left hand, and the black notebook in his right. He had read 5 pages total until he couldn't take it anymore he felt like someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest. He swallowed his scotch, and then got some more, but when he poured it in his glass he looked at it then threw it against the wall. He was so angry so sad he didn't know if he should confront Raven when she woke up, or just leave her alone forever, but what he did know was that he wanted to stop feeling this way. So he got dressed in normal clothes, and went out to the club with his friends hoping to meet a replacement for Raven.

Titans Tower

The titans were all sleeping they had a long, and hard day today fighting Cinder block. They didn't talk much after the battle they didn't even go out for pizza like they always do when they get a good victory. Instead they just went home, and sat in silence until night came then they went to their rooms. Some of them stayed up pretty late, and some went right to sleep those who did stay up were thinking about Raven, and the condition she is in it was possible that Raven might never wake up again then what would they do? Would they fall apart? Replace her? or just continue with the 4 of them?These questions went through their minds until sleep came around.

Ravens Mind

Slade through Raven across the room causing her body to slam against the wall. Raven was in pain she had bruises on her body. Slade was walking towards her so she grabbed a pan, and hit him in the balls he bent down in pain. She got up and ran out the back door she started flying while she was in the sky she saw a bank she smiled, and flew to it she walked in, and went into the back where the vault was. She opened it with her black magic, and went in closing, and locking the safe door behind her she sat in the middle of the room in lotus position then chanted

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" her eyes turned white, and out of no where another her popped up wearing a black cloak, and black shoes.

" Fear I need your help." stated Raven.

" Fine, but make it quick this place scares me." answered Fear.

" I need to know how to overcome my fear of Slade."

" I'm sorry Raven, but I cannot tell you. You must figure it out on your own." Fear pulled down her hood.

" Come on Fear just help me!" Raven had tears in her eyes.

" Ugh. Okay I will not tell you, but I will help you." Fear stood up along with Raven.

" Thats all I ask." Raven said.

" You must look inside your heart, and find what makes you feel the safest, and when you do you will use that safeness to overcome Slade." said Fear as she backed up, and disappeared in a pool of black magic.

" What! Thats it? Ugh. Okay look inside my heart." Raven said allowed she closed her eyes, and took a breath. Raven was standing there for a few seconds then her eyes shot open, and she was smiling.

" Jason!" she yelled.

Just then Slade broke down the safe door, and he was standing across from Raven. He looked like he was out of breath. He stepped inside the safe

" Raven I've been looking for you." he said as he walked closer.

" And now you found me." Raven backed up a step.

" Yes it appears I have, and now I'm am going to get down to business." he said.

" No! You're not would you like to know why?" asked Raven with a smile.

" Haha. Alright Raven I will bite….Why?" slade stopped walking, and waited for Ravens answer.

" Because this is the stage where I was the scaredest, and in order to pass I would have to overcome my fear of you. Which I have with love." Slade's eye widened.

" What are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about what makes me feel safe. I'm talking about love. I'm talking about Jason he makes me feel safe his love, and I love him more than I fear you!" Raven raised her hands

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled as black magic surrounded Slade, then swallowed him up.

Raven's surroundings changed she was no longer in the bank safe she was now in Azarath before it was destroyed she was so happy to be back at her home. She started walking until she came upon a big, white temple it was where she used to live. She smiled then walked in it was huge inside there was golden marble flooring, chandeliers, and a huge white staircase. Raven walked up the staircase and down the hall she went into a room with white double doors it had a big bed, white curtains, and a dresser. Raven was examining the room she used to sleep in until she heard a soft voice it said

" Raven come here." the voice was soft, and kind it was Arella her mother.

Raven walked outside on the porch to see her mother standing there. Arella was beautiful she looked like Raven. She had short Violet hair, violet eyes, and light skin. She was wearing a white leotard that had long sleeves, and she had her hood up Arella was also wearing a thin coat that was white, with golden flowers, and a long trail.

" Yes Arella" out came a younger Raven she was 13 she had short violet hair, violet eyes, and she was about 5'3

" Oh no. Not this." said Raven as she remembered what was going to happen.

" Raven look at this beautiful white bird." Arella said with a small, white bird on her finger.

" It's beautiful." said Raven as she walked closer to her mother. " What's its name?"

" Her name is Marvella it means Miracle." answered Arella as she pet the bird's head.

" Why did you name her Miracle?" asked the young Raven.

Raven remembered why the bird's name was Miracle so she answered the question at the same time as her mother did.

" Because her birth was a Miracle." both Arella's, and Raven's voices were soft.

The young Raven smiled up at her mother.

" This beautiful bird's birth was a Miracle. And your's Raven your's was a tragedy." Arella let the bird fly away then stared right into her daughters eyes with a disgusted look.

" Mo...mom what are you doing?" asked the young Raven as she started backing up against the railing.

" Don't call me that! I'm might have given birth to you, but I am not your mother!" Arella spatted.

" Please stop! You're scaring me what are you doing?" the helpless Raven was now all the way against the railing.

" Something I should have done a long time ago." Arella chanted a spell " Sabi Nor Lithian!"

A blue, and white portal opened.

" Forgive me Azar." arella said then she pushed her daughter through the portal that sent her to earth.

"Nooo!" yelled Raven as she put her hand out.

Arella turned to Raven.

" Oh yes." Arella said with a smile.

" How could you do that to me I am your daughter!" yelled Raven.

" You are not my daughter you are a demon, a monster!" Raven could feel the anger building up inside her.

" Come on Raven show who you really are…..a Monster just like your father!" Arella stepped back as Raven now had 4 red eyes, razor sharp teeth, tentacles coming out from under her, and she was now 7 feet tall.

" Shut up!" shouted Raven her voice now mixed with a thousand more.

" Yes let your true self out become who you really are. I should have killed you when I had the chance you are nothing but a heartless, evil, monster!"

Raven was trying to fight the anger, but it was too much the day her mother banished her to Earth was the day Raven became so mad, and filled with hatred. There was no way Raven could run, and hide this time. She had to overcome this anger by herself.

" Ahhh! Please help me! I am not a monster!" Raven said screaming in pain as she fought with anger.

" Yes you are!" said angers voice. " And you always will be nothing can save you from yourself nothing!" anger shouted again.

Raven was losing the battle of control to anger. She knew once she lost she would be stuck in here forever never seeing the world again never seeing her team, and never seeing Jason. " _Wait Jason! That's it he's the answer to everything!" _Raven thought in her mind.

" No your wrong! I can be saved by Jason he is the thing that saves me from being a monster our love if I were truly a monster I wouldn't be able to feel love!" Raven shouted as she started turning back into herself.

" What! No! You are a monster you are he doesn't love you!" Anger yelled trying to lie to Raven.

" Yes he does." Raven said she was now back to herself, and her mother was still there.

" You know what Arella I'm glad you sent me to Earth because there is where I met my true family. The whole time I thought I was the monster, but I was wrong it was you!"

Arella's eyes closed, and she hid her face in shame then disappeared. Ravens surroundings started to change again she appeared on the same red path that she walked on, and there on it was Intelligence, Happy, Fear, and Sadness.

" Congratulations Raven you have overcame all your worst moments, and emotions in life. You may now go home. " Intelligence pointed to a white door.

" Thank you all I couldn't have done it without you guys." Raven said to her emotions.

They all nodded their heads in welcome, and disappeared. Raven walked to the white door took a breath, and opened it. There was another white light, and she couldn't see inside. She walked in.

Titans Tower

Raven woke up gasping for air. She was breathing hard, and looking around the infirmary no one was in there. She got up slowly, and walked out into the main room. She opened the sliding doors, and saw her teammates all sitting on the couch staring at the blank t.v. Raven walked behind them, and said

" What are you all watching?" They all turned around.

" RAVEN! You are awake!" shouted Starfire as she flew to her friend, and gave her a huge hug.

" Yeah Star I am." Raven said not hugging back.

" Raven we were all so worried." said Beast boy as he, and the rest of the team ran to her.

" Yeah Rae you really scared us." Cyborg said.

" Thanks you guys, but theres no reason to worry I am fine." stated Raven as she gently got out of Starfire's hug.

" Are you sure you've been out for almost 2 days. " asked Robin.

" 2 days it felt like a whole week in there." Raven said.

" Raven where exactly were you?" asked Robin.

" Oh you know just taking care of a few things." Raven said with a slight smile.

" I call for a celebration lets make a huge tofu dinner!" shouted Beast boy as he ran to the kitchen.

" Oh no! we are eating real food." argued Cyborg as she chased the Changeling into the Kitchen.

" Please friends can we not have both Tofu, and real food?" asked Starfire as she followed them.

" Are you sure you are alright?" Robin asked being his usual curious self.

" Yes Robin I'm fine I promise." Raven gave Robin a big hug. " I'm just glad I woke up." she whispered.

Robin was shocked that Raven was hugging him, but he was too happy to question her so he hugged back.

" Me too Rae, me too." Robin, and Raven were interrupted by Cyborg.

" Yo Rob tell this green booger we are not eating that stuff he calls food!" Cyborg yelled while he held Beast boy upside down.

Robin, and Raven laughed.

" Well not that glad." said Raven.

Then she, and Robin walked to the kitchen to help stop the fighting.


	6. Marvella

Narrators POV

It's been 2 weeks, and Raven hasn't heard or seen Red x. She wanted to see him really bad, to tell him about what she had to do to wake up, and to tell him that he was the reason she woke up. Raven thought about going to his house but then again that would make her seem like a crazy girlfriend. She was sitting on her bed reading a book of course then she heard yelling from outside her door she got up, and walked out of her room to see Cyborg, and Beast boy in the hallway playing a game they made up called "Stank Ball." She saw Cyborg chasing Beast boy down the hall with a ball made up of what looked like old socks, shirts, and underwear. Beast boy was coming toward her, and Cyborg threw the ball made of smelly clothes at Beast boy, but he ducked and the ball was heading towards Raven's face Cyborg's heart stopped!

" Rae watch out!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven's eyes went wide, and she stopped the ball in mid air by wrapping the ball of clothes in black energy. Cyborg was relieved, but then he saw Raven starring at him with a death glare. She shot the ball of clothes back at him it hit his face, and knocked him against the wall.

" Ow! Damn Raven what's up with you?" Cyborg asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

" You're lucky the ball didn't hit me or else it could have been much worse." Raven said as she turned around, and walked back to her room.

" Gee what's up with her?" asked Beast boy.

" The only thing I know is I don't want to be anywhere near her while she's like this." Cyborg said as he walked away.

Raven entered her room, and sat on her bed she felt bad for hitting Cyborg so hard with the ball. She was just upset because of Jason, and how he hasn't came to visit her. She knew she would have to apologize to Cyborg, but she would do it alone. So later on that night she walked to Cyborg's door, and knocked on it. Cyborg took a few seconds to answer, but he eventually did.

" Oh hey Rae what's up?" he asked.

" Hey Cyborg...uhh I just wanted to say that I'm...I'm sorry about earlier today I was just upset, and let my emotions get the best of me." she said as she looked to the ground.

" No problem Rae I figured something was up." he smiled " So what is it?" he asked.

" What is what?" Raven asked confused.

" Well what is it thats wrong with you?" Cyborg answered.

" Oh...It's uh just that I uh….I haven't been able to sleep so its messing with my meditation which makes my emotions go crazy." Raven didn't like lying to Cyborg he was like a brother to her.

" Oh well is there anything that I can do to help?" he asked

" No it's fine I'm sure I will be able to sleep tonight." Raven answered as she put her hood down.

" Okay well let me know if I can do anything. Night Rae!" Cyborg said with a happy tone.

" Good Night Cyborg." Raven said as she walked back to her room.

Raven walked in her room, and went to bed. The next day she woke up at about 10 A.M. she walked out, and smelt breakfast being made as usual she smelt bacon, eggs, and hash browns. She took a seat at the table, and started eating with everyone else. When she finished she went to the roof, and stared out into the distance she felt so empty inside she has never felt like this before, and wanted it to go away. If only Jason would just come see her then she would be fine, but she was beginning to think that was never going to happen. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Robin's voice.

" Hey Raven I came to see if you were alright you didn't really say anything at breakfast, and then you just disappeared." Robin sat next to her.

" Yeah I'm fine." she answered in an emotionless voice.

" Okay...well we have to go to Steel City at noon we promised Titans East we'd have lunch together at this new fancy restaurant." Robin said.

" Oh I forgot about that." Raven answered.

" Yeah you should probably start getting ready it's going to take about an hour to get there." Robin got up, and walked down the stairs back into the tower.

Raven sighed then got up, and walked back to her room she brushed her hair, and changed into a maroon strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that had a slit on the left leg, black heels, and a black little jacket. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, and then walked to the main room where the rest of her team was all dressed in fancy clothes. Robin was wearing a white, and black tux with nice black shoes, and black glasses, Starfire was wearing a light pink off the shoulders long sleeve dress that went down to her ankles, and white heels, Beastboy was also wearing a black, and white tux with nice black shoes, and Cyborg was wearing his special ring that made him look all human, and a tux. The Titans jumped into the t-car, and drove to Steel City. The whole car way there Beast boy kept telling jokes, and Raven was getting angrier than she already was. When they finally got there they got out of the t-car, and knocked on the Titans East's door. A few seconds later Bumble Bee answered the door.

" Heya guys. Wow you all look great!" she had a smile on her face.

" Hey B!" shouted Beast boy.

" Hey BB how ya been?" BumbleBee asked.

" He's been annoying." Raven answered with an irritated voice.

" Haha! So the usual?" BumbleBee moved out of the way, and gestured for the Titans to come in.

They walked in.

" How you been Rae?" asked BumbleBee.

" You know the usual." answered Raven.

The rest of the Titans East came out to greet the Titans. The Titans East was made up of Speedy, Mas y Menos, Aqualad, and their leader BumbleBee. They all said their hello's, and then went off to eat lunch at this new restaurant that just opened called " Bonji's" that was the owners name. The restaurant was big, and painted all white it had Bonji's in big gold letters on the front. The Titans walked in an admired the beautiful restaurant it was even bigger inside it had white marble flooring, and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

" Woah." Beast boy said with amazement.

" This place is glorious!" said Starfire with a big smile on her face.

A man walked up to them he was tall, black hair, black mustache, and he was wearing a tux, and had a menu in his hands.

" Hello do you have a reservation?" asked the man he had a french accent.

" Uh yes we do the name is B." BumbleBee said.

" Ahh yes I see right this way madam B." the frenchman started walking.

The man eventually brought the Titans to a huge booth in the back of the restaurant they all slid in the booth. Soon the waiter came, and took their orders the food took about 15 minutes to come,but they had ontres so the Titans weren't starving. When their food finally got there they all dug in.

" Wow this is some good food." stated Aqualad.

" It sure is." agreed Cyborg as he bit into his ribs he ordered.

After they were all done eating they had dessert, and talked for a while they got caught up about everything. They talked about villains, movies, games, memories, and sports. They were having a fun time. Except Raven who was still very sad about Jason. She barely took a bite of her food, and just played with the dessert. When the Titans did decide to leave it was already 4 in the afternoon they went back to the Titans East's tower, and hung out. At about 11:00 P.M. everyone was yawning, and the Titans decided to go back to Jump City they said their goodbyes, and left in the t-car. On the drive home everyone was quiet because they were all very tired when they finally arrived back at the tower they went to their rooms, and went to bed. But Raven stayed up she decided to go for a walk she didn't even bother to change she teleported out of the tower, and into the streets of Jump City. She walked down the empty streets just thinking about Jason, and why he hasn't visited her. As she was thinking she could feel someone watching her she just ignored it, and kept walking, but then she felt the someone getting closer she quickly spun around, and saw someone she never wished to see again she saw Slade.

" Hello Raven dear. You look lovely." he said with his sinister voice.

" Slade. What do you want?" Raven asked as her hands began to be surrounded by black energy, and she stood in a fighting stance.

" Oh my dear Raven we've been through this I want you." Slade started walking towards Raven.

" I'm not afraid of you anymore Slade!" shouted Raven.

" Come on Raven I think we both know you are." he said.

" Actually Slade I'm not I have overcome my greatest fear….You! And now I am going to lock you up forever!" Raven smiled.

" Please! There is no prison that could hold me." exclaimed Slade.

" Oh I wasn't talking about a prison." Raven wrapped a car in black energy, and sent it at Slade.

Slade jumped over it and landed on his feet to see Raven gone. He looked all around, but couldn't find her. Raven then appeared out of nowhere, and punched Slade in the face he fell back onto the floor. Then Raven swung a kick at him, but he caught it, and made her fall on her back she quickly got up and sent another car at him this time Slade cut right through it with his fire. Raven ran at him sending punches, and kicks that Slade blocked he punched her in the face, and then kicked her in the stomach causing her to stumble back.

" You can't beat me Raven." Slade said as he grabbed her ponytail, and pulled it back causing her to scream in pain.

" Yes I can!" Raven yelled, and she elbowed Slade in the stomach causing him to let go, and gasp for air.

Raven then built a wall made out of rock around Slade using her magic. Slade punched the rock that was in front of him, and sent it right at Raven it sent her flying to the floor. Slade leaped in the air, and landed in front of Raven he then put a ring of fire around them, and grabbed her arms.

" Come on Raven stop fighting me!" demanded Slade.

" No! I will never stop fighting you!" Raven yelled as she shot black magic from her hands, and sent sade flying into the fire.

Raven flew over the fire, and landed she waited to see if Slade was down, but he was not he shot fire from his hands that grazed the top of Raven's shoulder, and got her neck, and bottom of her chin.

" Ahh!" she yelled in pain.

" Thats enough!" Raven screamed louder than ever.

She chanted " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" then 2 giant black claws came out from under her they grabbed Slade, and pounded him into the ground Slade couldn't move the claws were too strong. Raven walked up to him her hand on her burnt flesh.

" Good bye Slade have fun back in hell." she said.

Slade's eye widened then the ground cracked open inside was burning fire, and you could hear screams.

" Wait! No what are you doing?!" Slade asked as he struggled to get loose.

" I'm locking you up somewhere you will never be able to get out!" yelled Raven.

" Come forth dark spirits take your prisoner to his home, Come forth dark spirits take your prisoner and make him suffer for all he's done, listen all and listen well, Come forth dark spirits and take your prisoner back to hell!" Raven shouted.

Then 2 black things flew out of the cracked ground. They landed in front of Raven they were tall, had wings, red eyes, big grey horns on their heads, razor sharp teeth, long sharp claws, long tails with spikes on them, and one had burns all over it. They looked at Raven.

" You summoned us." said one of the dark spirits. He had a very sinister voice.

" Yes I did I offer you your own prisoner to take, and do as you say or you could just play with him." stated Raven pointing to Slade.

The dark spirits examined Slade.

" Hmmm, and what's in it for you?" asked the dark spirit with burns all over. He Had a much scarier voice.

" What's in it for me is that this man suffers, and gets locked away." answered Raven.

" Alright Raven we'll take him off your hands." said the burnt one.

" How do you know my name?" asked Raven.

" How could we not you are the daughter of the demon lord Trigon everyone in the underworld knows who you are." smiled the one with the sinister voice.

The 2 dark spirits grabbed slade by his arms.

" Any last words? " asked the spirit with burns.

" Yeah." answered Slade he looked at Raven.

" This isn't over Raven I will be back." Slade said.

" And I will be waiting to send you right back to hell." the 2 dark spirits laughed.

" Alright time to go." said the burnt spirit.

Then they flew down in the crack taking Slade with them. Raven looked down to watch Slade, and the 2 spirits as they got farther, and farther away until she could no longer see them. Raven turned around, and started walking back down the street her dress torn, bruises on her arms, and forehead, and her burn that was starting to heal. She turned the corner then ran into something hard. She looked to see it was Red x he had a black bag over his shoulder that had money in it.

" Jason." Raven said with a smile. She walked closer to him, but he backed up.

" What's wrong?" asked Raven with a confused look on her face.

" Nothing I...I have to go." said Red x as he tried to walk past Raven.

Raven grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

" Wait I haven't seen you in weeks, and now when I do see you, you don't want to talk to me?" Raven's face was inches away from Red x's.

Red x was now paying attention to Raven, and he saw how she had a huge bruise on her forehead so he looked her up, and down he saw how her dress was torn, she had little bruises on her arms that looked like fingerprints, and there was a huge red mark with ripped skin going from the top of her shoulder to her neck, and ending at the bottom of her chin. The wounds looked fresh.

" What happened?" asked Red x as he took off his mask.

Raven covered her bruises on her arms with her hands, and tilted her head to the side so Red x couldn't see the bruise on her forehead.

" Nothing I was just taking a walk, and Slade attacked me." Raven said as she looked to the ground.

" Slade! Where is he?" demanded Red x.

" He's gone. It doesn't matter anymore." said Raven with guilt in her heart.

Red x moved Ravens hands off her bruises, and he ran over them with his hand then he looked at her burnt skin that healed right in front of him. He grabbed Ravens chin, and turned her head so he could see her bruise on her forehead he gave it a kiss. Raven closed her eyes tight.

" Jason why haven't you come to see me?" asked Raven in a soft voice.

" Because Raven are relationship can't work." answered Red x with his forehead against Ravens.

Raven stepped back.

" What do you mean? Why can't it work ?!" Raven felt her heart start to shatter again.

" Because Raven you are in love with someone else." answered Red x as he pulled out Raven's black journal Raven took it from him, and started reading it.

She smiled very big, and looked up at him. But he had a sad look on his face.

" Oh Jason you idiot! Did you think these letters are from a guy?" asked Raven.

" Well yeah it say's love Al." answered Red x.

" Al is short for Allison." Raven said as she kept reading the letters.

" Wait what?!" Red x was starting to feel embarrassed.

" Allison is my best friend."

" But what about that stuff about how you guys were meant for each other, or a wedding, and you guys live together?" questioned Red x.

" Me, and Allison were meant for each other. We were meant to be best friends, and help each other through life it was our destiny. And her mom is getting married she wanted ideas about the colors, and as for living together Allison moved with in with me after she got kicked out of her old apartments." Red x felt stupid, relieved, and embarrest.

" Okay. But what about how she asked if he were coming home for good?" Red x asked.

" Well after I came to earth I met Allison in Arizona, and it was my home for a while." Raven grabbed Red x's face.

" Jason I love you no one else just you." Red x smiled, and kissed Raven.

It was a very passionate kiss Red x put his hands around Raven's waist, and brought her closer.

" Raven I'm sorry I hurt you." Red x said as he pulled away.

" No Jason you didn't hurt me you saved me." answered Raven she was talking about when she had to overcome the 3 stages of emotions.

Red x just looked at her confused. Then Raven kissed him again. Raven pulled away.

" Wanna sleep over?" asked Raven.

" You know it Sunshine." answered Red x.

They both started walking to the tower. When they got there Raven teleported them into her room she then changed into pajamas, and Red x just took of his costume wearing nothing, but boxers. They climbed into Raven's bed, and went to sleep well after they had a little bit of fun.

3 Weeks Later

Raven, and Red x have been going on dates now she even introduced him to the Titans they accepted him right away even Robin. Raven was in her room reading a book as usual she was as happy as could be, and was in love. She wasn't worried about anything. Until her eyes looked up from the book they were wider than ever, and she had a worried look on her face. She quickly dropped the book, and ran to her restroom she sat on the floor, and opened the toilet as she threw up. When she was done throwing up she sat against the wall with her head in her hands she then got up, and got dressed in civilian clothes. She wore black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a purple tank top, and a dark blue jacket. She put her hood up, and teleported. She ended up in a dark alley she walked out, and headed to the supermarket she bought 4 pregnancy tests, and 4 bottles of water then she hid the bag in her jacket. As she walked out of the market she kept her head down until she got back to the alley, and disappeared in black magic. When she appeared back in her room she took out one bottle of water, and chugged it down when she was done it took about 10 minutes until she had to pee she ran to the restroom taking one of the pregnancy test's with her. She peed on it, and waited it took 2 minutes which felt like 2 years, and it finally showed her results a pink plus sign.

" No." she said as she opened another bottle of water, and chugged that one too.

She went to the restroom taking another pregnancy test with her she peed on it, and waited. When the 2 minutes were up she looked at it, and again a pink plus sign.

" Oh please no!" she shouted. She chugged the other 2 bottles of water, and used the other 2 pregnancy test they both ended up being a pink plus sign.

" Shit, shit, shit." repeated Raven as she sat against her bed.

" _How am I going to tell Jason, or my team? Ugh this sucks." _Raven thought in her head. She sat in her room all day thinking of ways to tell Jason she had called him, and told him to come over at about 7. It was now 6 she threw away the pregnancy test's, and just sat in the middle of her room floor until Red x came. Red x entered Raven's room she was sleeping on the floor he smiled, and took off his mask. He picked her up, and put her on her bed he sat there kneeling as he watched her sleep. Raven started waking up she opened her eyes to see Red x there in front of her. She quickly sat up.

" Woah Sunshine it's just me." Red x said putting his hands up in surrender.

" Jason you're here." Raven said as she stood up.

Red x stood up as well, and walked to Raven grabbing her hands.

" Yeah you told me to come over remember?" Red x said.

" Oh uh yeah I forgot." answered Raven as she bit her lip.

" Are you okay you look paler than usual Sunshine?" Red x asked as he leaned in closer to Raven.

" Uh yeah I….I….I-" Raven couldn't finish her sentence she pulled her hands out of Red x's, and ran to the restroom.

She opened the toilet, and threw up then she flushed the toilet,and stood up. Red x ran to her.

" Raven! Are you okay, what's going on?" asked Red x with concern in his voice.

" Jason I'm Pregnant." said Raven.

" Your...Your pregnant are you positive?" Red x looked at Raven.

" Yes Jason I'm positive I took 4 tests, and I can feel it." Raven walked out of the restroom, and she sat on her bed.

Red x followed. He, and Raven looked at each other then he picked her up, and kissed her.

" Jason no!" said Raven as she pushed him back. " I just threw up."

" I don't care." Jason said he kissed her again.

" Wait so you're okay with this?" asked Raven as she pulled away from the kiss.

" Of course I am Raven. Are you?" asked Jason.

" Well…." Raven thought for a second and answered " Yes I am!"

Her, and Red x were even more happy than they were. They spent all night talking about names for it if it is a girl, and names for if it is a boy. They ended up falling asleep together Red x's arms around Raven's stomach. The next day Red x woke up to the noise of Raven throwing up in the restroom. When she walked out she got back into bed with Red x he hugged her real tight, and kissed her cheek.

" We have to tell the others." said Raven in a tired voice.

" I know, but let's just sleep first." answered Red x.

They both went back to sleep. A few hours later the Titans woke up they all were hanging out in the main room. Cyborg, and Beastboy were playing video games while Starfire, and Robin made breakfast. Raven, and Red x were still sleeping peacefully in bed.

" I wonder where Raven is it's already 11:15." said Robin as he cracked open an egg.

" Friend Raven is probably still tired from the long night we had." Starfire said as she gave Robin a big smile.

" Yeah probably." Robin said.

After breakfast was made, and everyone ate Raven walked into the main room. She went to the kitchen, and made herself some herbal tea.

" Hey Raven you all rested from last night?" asked Robin as he walked into the kitchen.

" Yeah I am." answered Raven.

After Raven was done pouring her tea in her favorite mug she went to the living room, and turned off the t.v.

" HEY!" shouted Beastboy.

" Yo! Rae what was that for?" asked Cyborg.

" Look everyone I have something very important to tell you please come sit." Raven said as she gestured to the couch.

Robin, and Starfire both came, and sat down on the couch waiting to hear what Raven had to say.

" What's up Raven?" asked Robin.

" Okay I need you all to not freak out when I say this alright?" Raven said. Everyone looked at each other.

" Come on Rae what is it?" asked an impatient Beastboy.

" I….am pregnant." said Raven. Everyone's eyes went wide.

" What!" they all yelled.

" Wait you're pregnant!" Beastboy exclaimed.

" Yes." answered Raven.

" Oh my god!" said Beastboy.

" Thats crazy." Cyborg said.

" Wholly glorclog!" shouted Starfire.

" And the baby is Jason's?" asked Robin.

" Yes it is. " Raven took a sip of her tea.

" Oh this is most glorious for you friend Raven I am happy for you! Please tell me are you the happy as well?" shouted Starfire. Everyone looked at Raven for an answer.

" Yes Starfire I am, and so is Jason."

" Wow Rae does this mean you are leaving the Titans?" asked Cyborg.

" Oh come on! I could never leave I will just be on bed rest for the next 9 months I will be back kicking bad guy but in no time I promise." said Raven with a smile.

Everyone smiled.

" Well alright then." Cyborg said with a happy tone.

" Group Hug!" shouted Beastboy. Everyone looked at Raven to see if it was okay.

" Alright just this once." smiled Raven as she held her arms out. They all embraced her in a giant Titan hug.

" We are all happy for you Raven you will be a great mother." whispered Robin.

" Thank You Robin. Oh and I was going to ask Starfire I want you to be the GodMother." Raven said as she looked at Starfire.

" God Mother? I do not understand what are you asking me?" asked a confused Starfire.

" Raven is asking you to be like a second mother to her baby she trusts you to support, and care for the baby." answered Beastboy.

Starfires eyes sparkled in happiness.

" Oh friend Raven I would love to be your little glorkines's GodMother!" shouted Starfire.

" Thank You Star. And you guys if you ever tell anyone what I am about to say I will deny it, but I love all of you!" The Titans were all surprised they all knew Raven cared for them, but she never actually said it at all.

" We love you too Rae." said Cyborg.

The Titans all stayed hugging Raven they were all very happy, and couldn't wait until she became a mother.

9 Months Later

Raven was screaming in pain on the hospital bed. Red x was right there by her side holding her hand. The Titans we in the waiting hall everything around them was breaking light bulbs, glasses, doors exploding you name it. The Titans had promised to pay for all the damage that was caused by Ravens out of control powers. They all were anxious they could hear Raven screaming in pain.

" Dude is she going to be okay?" asked Beastboy.

" Yes BB she is she's tough." answered Cyborg.

In the room Raven was sweating, and pushing as hard as she could. She has never felt more pain than she felt right now.

" You're almost there Raven I can see the shoulders!" shouted the doctor.

" Ugh! This sucks!" screamed Raven as she pushed again.

" Come on Sunshine you can do it just a little more." said Red x.

" Jason you're not helping!" Raven screamed as she practically broke Red x's hand.

" Ahhh!" Red x yelled in pain.

" Alright Raven one more big push come on!" yelled the doctor.

Raven clenched her teeth, and pushed as hard as she could until the baby popped out. The doctor pulled it out, and put a towel around it as he carried it to Raven. Who was now happy that part was over.

" Congratulations its a girl." said the doctor. Raven, and Red x both smiled.

" Did you hear that Sunshine its a girl." said Red x as he gave Raven a kiss.

Raven grabbed her daughter from the doctor, and held her close giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" What's her name?" asked the doctor. Raven looked at Red x and smiled.

" Marvella….Her name is Marvella." answered Raven with a smile.

The Titans walked in the room, and looked at the baby. Each one of them got to hold her.

" She is so beautiful Rae." said Cyborg.

" Thank you Cy." Raven said as she sat up.

" Oh she is most precious friend Raven!" shouted Starfire.

" Whats her name?" asked Robin as he held the baby in his arms.

" Marvella." answered Raven.

" Marvella. What does that mean?" asked Beastboy as Robin gave Alazne to him.

" It means Miracle." Raven smiled.

Raven remembered when she was young, and her mother told her why a beautiful white bird was named Marvella. Because her birth was a miracle. And now Raven had her own miracle, and her beautiful white bird. She was all Raven could ever ask for.


End file.
